The Incredible Stiles Stilinski
by wereleopard
Summary: Stiles had to leave to train his spark. He meets the Hale pack and has a connection with not only Talia, but even more so with her gorgeous son Derek. He never expected to return to Beacon Hills as part of another pack, and to dethrone the True Alpha, who had become self-serving and once been his best friend. A friend that stole his father, the only family he had left. Slash. AU
1. Chapter 1

Title: The Incredible Stiles Stilinski

Author: wereleopard58

Fandom: Teen Wolf

Pairing: Stiles Stilinski/Derek Hale

Rating: 15

Summary: Stiles had to leave to train his spark. He meets the Hale pack and has a connection with not only Talia but even more so with her gorgeous son Derek. He never expected to return to Beacon Hills as part of another pack, and to dethrone the True Alpha, who had become self-serving and once been his best friend. A friend that stole his father, the only family he had left. Slash. AU.

Warning: All of Teen Wolf, Anti-Scott, and Anti McCall pack.

Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Teen Wolf. I am not making any money, and it's just for fun.

N/B I have messed with the timeline, so please don't expect things to follow in the same order. There was the fire, but the majority of the Hales survived. I have also created an original history for True Alphas and Sparks. Stiles will be 18 during the summer holiday. He still has one year left at High School. Victor Webster when he was in Mutant X, is how I see the older Hale son I've created. This is my first Teen Wolf fic, but not my first fanfic. Feedback is always welcome. You can find me on Facebook and Twitter under wereleopard58. Thank you to NR for being a wonderful beta.

Chapter One

"We have no choice. It's time we talk to Alpha Hale. The True Alpha and his pack can no longer be protectors of the Nemeton. They have used it too many times for personal gain. There have been innocents lost since Scott McCall will not take a stand and has let these creatures leave Beacon Hills. He does not care about those outside of what he considers his boundaries." The werewolf council all nodded in agreement.

"The Emissary Council has to talk to Dr Deaton he allowed a spark to go untrained. As you know, that could have been disastrous, if the power is not used it could destroy the whole town, and the land would not be able to be used for years. We have to find out why he did this." Julia Baccari's voice echoed around the room; it had been lucky that she had bumped into Stiles.

"We will convene once Talia and Deaton have been spoken. We have witches on their way to Beacon Hills to put a spell around the Nemeton so the McCall pack cannot use it. It's a shame that the True Alpha let the power go to his head."

XXXXX

Scott looked down at the Alpha who lay at his feet. Blood poured from its neck. His eyes flashed red, and he smiled as he felt the power run through his body. All he needed now was to get rid of the body. He couldn't let the others know what had happened, that somehow his alpha ability had vanished as quickly as it came. He had to kill one so everyone could see that nothing had changed. He nudged the corpse with his toe. It had to die for the greater good. He was too important to become a beta again.

XXXXX

Stiles couldn't believe he had been sent away. It seemed he had some power and needed to be trained. If he didn't, it could've become dangerous. His dad didn't care. Scott had ignored him and kept their friends away, well they obviously weren't his. Being away from Beacon Hills sounded like the perfect solution, but now this. His beloved Jeep was forced off the road not too far from his destination.

"It's Mr Stilinski isn't it?"

"Who are you?" Stiles glanced around trying to figure a way out.

"My name is Deucalion. I understand you have a gift, a most wonderous power. I would be honoured if you allowed me to help you with that. All you need to do is join my pack, and we will teach you and protect you from any of those who wish you harm." The man leant slightly on his white stick. He may be blind, but it was clear you couldn't underestimate him.

"Uhh, I'm flattered, but I have someone training me, well I will do. I'd better go, but thank you for the offer." There was something about this blind guy that put him on edge that made his spidey sense tingle.

"I'm afraid I can't allow that to happen. I insist that you join us Ennis, Aidan, Ethan, please come and meet you new pack mate."

"I'm not much of a joiner. I'm a real loner, practically a hermit. You don't want me as…" He flapped his hands as he explained. Ennis launched himself at the teenager and slammed him hard against his jeep. Stiles' knees gave way as he slid to the ground, hands went around his throat and gripped tightly and started to squeeze. The world around him began to fade around him. He struggled to stay conscious, afraid of what would happen to him.

"All you have to do is agree, and Ennis will stop, and we'll make sure that you're safe." Deucalion's mouth curved into an arrogant smile.

"Leave him alone," Ethan growled as he and his twin merged their bodies until they were one, bones cracked and crunched as they joined. Muscles knitted together, and skin stretched over the now huge monster, and then it rushed their pack mate and knocked him away from his victim.

"What the bloody hell are you doing?" The Alpha yelled.

"We can't let you hurt him." It moved, so the creature stood in front of Stiles.

"You're not going to LET me? How dare you talk to me like that? I made you both, and I can destroy you."

"Deucalion, the Hales are coming. We need to get out of here now." A woman grabbed hold of his arm and tried to drag him away.

Claws pushed into her windpipe; blood started to drip down her neck. "Kali, never touch me or tell me what to do ever again. I am the Alpha, is that clear." His blind eyes stared at nothing, and voice was cold.

"Yes, Alpha I understand." She choked out and would have lowered her head in submission, but his hand at her throat stopped that.

"Let's go." With that the werewolves vanished into the woods, the darkness engulfed them and made them disappear from human vision.

"Stiles, Stiles Stilinski." A feminine voice called out.

"He's over here." The joined twins answered as they still stood and protected their fellow teenager.

"Move away from him." She demanded, her eyes flashed red.

"No." It growled back.

"They helped me," Stiles mumbled. "Alpha Hale?"

"Yes Stiles, I'm Talia Hale, and they helped you?" She waited for him to nod. "Why?"

"We had to; we didn't have a choice." It finally began to split back into its original forms.

"Of course you had to," Talia's eyes focused on Stiles. "Let's get you all back to the pack." It was as she thought; he was more than a spark. He was a Pure Spark.

Ethan had glanced at his brother before he turned back. "Us as well?"

"Yes, there are some things you need to know. Derek, please help him up."

Stiles' mouth fell open as a guy just a few years older than he was walked towards him. He was gorgeous in tight black jeans, a fitted t-shirt covered by a leather jacket. His heart pounded as he stared into beautiful green eyes.

"We'll take him." Aidan didn't wait for a reply as they both bent over and helped him up. "Car keys, you're not in any state to drive."

XXXXX

Derek watched as the death-trap drove off. He was surprised that vehicle still went it looked like it was going to fall apart any second.

"What's going on mom? Who is he? Who are they?" He'd never seen werewolves join like that before and why did they leave Deucalion? No one had ever before, not alive anyway.

"I'll tell you when we get back. Stiles needs, not only to be trained but to be protected, he's very special."

"Yes, he is," Derek mumbled as he thought about those dazed amber eyes. He had this sudden urge to make sure that they got back safely and someone checked on him "Let's go." He walked towards his car without waiting for an answer.

Talia had never seen her son so concerned over a stranger before. It seemed that Stiles was going to be important to all of them. She could smell the arousal from both of them. If this were going to lead where she thought it would, Derek was not going to make things easy, not with everything that had happened in the past. That could be dealt with at a later date.

XXXXX

"Stiles, welcome to the Hale pack. There are a few things that you need to know before we start anything."

He started to tap his foot as he looked around. "What?"

"You know you're a spark?" Talia waited for him to nod. "What you don't know is that you're a Pure Spark and the future Emissary of the Hale pack."

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

A/N I would like to thank Syn for going through this. I have also added a couple of small paragraphs to the first chapter. Sorry, they are so short, but my health isn't great.

XXXXX

Stiles just stared at her. "I'm a what…and who?"

"You're a Pure Spark, which is something very rare. We would have to search the history books to find out when the last one existed."

"Is that why that British douche wanted me? Oh, and why did the twins suddenly decide to help me? That thing they do, is that normal? I've met some werewolves, but they can't do that. None of them were twins though is that why?"

"Yes, Deucalion wanted you because of what you are. A Pure Spark leans towards, the 'good' side, I guess you would say." Talia looked away worried.

"I'm not going to like this am I?"

"It would be better for you to hear about it now and not get blindsided by it at a later date. When a one is born, others are also, or come online I guess. These individuals are guardians. Their whole role in life is to protect you, nothing and no one else is more important than their charge. Some of them are given a special ability, like the twins. There is no one else that can do what they can. I don't know how many protectors, the stronger you are, the more you will have. They will each be drawn to you and whoever else is in their lives will be relegated to second place. It's not something you or they can change. There is a ritual to confirm these people; they can refuse and live a full life. They will never be completely happy, something will always be missing, and if something happens to you, they will blame themselves."

Stiles looked over at the seemingly unconcerned twins. "I'm sorry." They just shrugged their shoulders; it didn't seem to be a big deal to them.

"Now, this is the part I hate to tell you, as far back as our history goes every Pure Spark has turned to uh the dark side. After they start on that path, their lives don't last long. The spark within them can't survive; it slowly dies and takes the human body with it. So far the person who has led them down this awful path has been a True Alpha." Talia just watched as the news sunk in, and the horror at who would end up doing this to him. His best friend Scott, the one who had already turned on him.

"Wait, what, why?" He stuttered it couldn't be right. "A True Alpha is a good guy."

"Yes, in normal circumstances they would be. A True Alpha is more common than a Pure Spark, but when the two meet everything changes for the werewolf. They become jealous and want to take that power for their own. The alpha will do anything to come out on top, to make the Spark weaker and more susceptible to his suggestions. Scott had to be strong willed and stand for what he thought was right to become what he did. Now you've seen it yourself; he's trying to make you feel all alone isn't he?" She heard about how lost he'd seemed from Julia. It wasn't too hard to guess that it had already started. "He wants you to turn to him, do what he wants. The darkness within him will keep growing, we as werewolves have that savage side. It comes out completely in the True Alpha. You, as a Pure Spark, will try to help people and that can be used against you."

"Is that why he stole my father?"

Julia stepped forward. "How has he done that?"

"My dad and I were always close, especially after my mom died. Lately, it's as if I don't exist or that Scott is the son he always wanted. Not me, the spastic hyper-embarrassing one. He's always with the McCall's for meals, just to talk and to find out what he's planning to do at school and the future."

"It sounds like a spell to me," Julia added. "We know he's been miss-using the Nemeton and the change in your father seems to have happened too quickly for it to be natural. Stiles, it's not your dad; he had no choice in the matter, and as they can no longer get near that power it should wear off. I don't know how long as I don't know the spell, but please be patient."

"So my dad didn't forget about me or move on?"

"No, he didn't. He will be back, but it will take a little work to get back where you were. He will try to force the closeness because of guilt, and you will still wonder if that isn't how he truly felt. You will work on it and build a better and stronger relationship than before. I have no doubt about that."

"So waiting, I'm not great at that."

"Unfortunately that's exactly what you have to do." Julia patted him on the shoulder.

"On top of that, I'm going to become Anakin and die all because of my best friend. So far, this Pure Spark thing sucks."

"Not necessarily." Talia's gaze quickly landed on her son. "There is something that will stop it, in theory?"

"What's that and how difficult is it if the others couldn't find it?"

"They never found their mates, when they finally did it was too late. We were lucky that Julia met you when she did. It's also one of the reasons why we are so angry with Doctor Deaton. He knew what you were, but let you continue to carry on as normal and still spend time with Scott. Once he became a True Alpha, and you were known to be a Pure Spark the two of you should have been separated. He wants a power of his own and is going to use his assistant to do that. As you were already told, it's luck that your hometown is still standing."

"So how do I find a mate? Is there an online dating service thing?"

Talia laughed brightly at him, she liked him and he being her Emissary would be a good thing, when he was ready and trained of course. "You can't just go shopping for one. I do have faith that you will find them; it will take a little time. You have a lot to do anyway, like, train. We'll talk about the Emissary thing tomorrow. You need to rest. Derek, I will put our guest in your capable hands."

Derek glared at his mother. "This way." He stomped off and didn't wait to see if he was followed.

Stiles grabbed his bags and ran after him.

As soon as they were out of sight, Julia turned to her Alpha. "So Derek then?"

"I think so; they are going to drive each other crazy."

"That they will, but they'll also make an incredible team. If anyone can stop the darkness, it's your son."

XXXXX

Scott looked around; something felt off, there was something…missing.

"Dr Deaton, is there anything wrong with me?"

"Why?"

"I just feel off, like I've lost something. I have less energy than normal."

"It sounds like an off day. You may be a werewolf, but you are still human." He knew what was wrong; Scott had been used to having the energy of a Pure Spark. No one realised when Stiles manifested because it was like puberty and could happen anytime. Once around it all the time it began to feel normal. Deaton needed to stay on the Alpha's good side if he wanted to remain Emissary. When the Hale's came and took over, he would move to them. This time Talia could not refuse him. Scott would naturally be upset; after all, he couldn't do anything without coming to him first. Once he moved, then would tell the young man everything about Stiles and how to harness that power, which would smooth things over. Deaton couldn't wait to have the same power over Talia Hale that he did Scott; he would be the most powerful Emissary in history.

"Okay." Scott smiled and left; he was glad that the vet was in his corner and always had his best interests at heart.

XXXXX

"This is your…" Derek watched as Stiles dropped his bags and collapsed onto the bed. He could see how the younger man struggled with everything that was going on. All the werewolf wanted to do was comfort him. He dug his nails into his palm so he wouldn't reach out. "What's wrong?"

"I don't see the point in any of this if I'm going to die anyway, all alone and unloved."

"You're overly dramatic."

"No, I'm not, did you listen to Alpha Hale?"

"Yes I did, and firstly call her Talia; mom won't accept that Alpha title from you. Secondly, do you always give up this easily? You're not going to die tomorrow; it could be ten years away. The Hale Pack, your pack, will do everything we can to help and make sure it doesn't happen."

"I…it's just a lot to take in."

"It's been a long day for you, why don't you get some sleep." Derek turned and walked out of the room and couldn't help but smile at the smell of arousal. As soon as he realised what he was doing the more familiar scowl appeared. He didn't want a mate, not after everything that happened.

XXXXX

"My dear sister, there's another guardian for young Stiles."

"Who's that?"

"Me." He replied reluctantly. "I want to go and find this Scott and make him pay for hurting my charge. Considering I don't know Mr Stilinski that well it is a little disconcerting."

"So that's three, and he's already found a mate. This power is more than any of the others had in history. I have a feeling he could be the most powerful one to exist."

"It's a good thing he's here Talia. I'd hate to think how others might use him, especially if he is as strong as you think he'll be. If we lose him to the other side, the fallout, well we'd know what the hell would feel like."

Derek walked in. "He's settling in."

"You'll be the one helping him."

"But mom." He whined.

"You can pretend all you want that he's not your mate. I'm not going to pander to it; you will be spending time with him. I also think your older brother might be able to train him in self-defence."

"I love you nephew, but if you hurt him on purpose, I'd have to repay that in kind." With that, Peter sauntered off.

"Peter is another guardian." She explained to her confused son.

"This is going to be big isn't it?"

"I don't know, as long as we keep him safe and happy. We make sure he stays on the right path, nothing should happen. We are heading into unknown waters, though. I need to go and check on the builder; we need somewhere to live when we move back to Beacon Hills. You and Alex also need to pick a business property as well.

"I'll speak to him when he gets back." Derek didn't want to be with someone; he wanted to be alone so he would never be hurt again.

XXXXX

Gerard Argent looked at his medical file. It wasn't time for him to die, he had things to do. There were things he couldn't leave to his son Christopher; the man was too weak for certain things. There had to be a way to prolong his life. He'd left a message for someone who might be able to help. Just then his cell rang, and the older man smiled as he accepted the call.

"Dr Deaton, I need your help."

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

A/N My beta is currently ill, so I am going to post them unbeta'd.

XXXXX

Deaton just looked at Gerard and waited for him to talk.

"I'm dying; the only way for me to live is to become a werewolf. Unless there is something else, you can think off?"

"Let me look into a few things, and I'll get back to you." There wasn't anything else, but he just wanted to make sure.

"Don't leave it too long. You don't want me to come looking for you."

"Of course not, as I said leave it with me." With that Deaton turned and walked out.

Gerard snarled as the annoying man left. The only thing left to him was to become a werewolf. He loved the idea of all that power once you become an Alpha. Once Deaton came back to him with no other solutions they would get down to why he was here.

XXXXX

Talia placed the phone back into its cradle. She had contacted the relevant Councils. The Hale Pack we allowed more leeway and protection due to their Pure Spark. It wasn't something that she planned to abuse it as in the end it would cause more problems. It was just a precaution just in case people like Deucalion appeared or so called hunters 'following the code.' The noise from outside drew her attention, and Alex was doing his best to teach Stiles in self-defence. They taught everyone in the Pack; it was a handy thing to learn. It helped with concentration and self-discipline. If at any point they were without their abilities it was something that could help.

A shadow passed through the trees and worked its way around the garden, and that was when Talia could physically see Derek. He did his best to blend in with them, but still be able to watch. Since he was doing his best to avoid their new emissary, she was going to have to step in and push them into having a conversation. She may not need to after the Emissary ceremony; the emotions would be out for them both to see.

There were others things to do; firstly it was the Pure Spark service. It would properly manifest his abilities, and the guardians would be joined. Peter, Ethan, and Aidan had all agreed to protect Stiles. After a few days, it would then be the time for him to become her Emissary. This was something else that would make the younger man stronger, but it would also link him to the pack. Anyone that tried to turn Stiles would have a huge problem.

In between all of that, a mentor would arrive to help him learn about his Spark and the duties of the Emissary. While she waited for this to be arranged Talia had time to create a timetable for the move to Beacon Hills. They all couldn't go at once, or it would look like a cult, and the Pack would be far too visible. This was why she hated to move, but in this case, they had no choice.

XXXXX

The Head of the Hunter's Council looked down at the older woman who stood in front of her.

"Are you sure about this Elisa?"

"Yes, we all know that I am the best person to do this. I also know my brother and niece have their eyes set on Beacon Hills. If I am there as well as training Mr. Stilinski in his Spark and as Emissary, I might be able to aid the Hale Pack if it comes to a battle."

"Very well, we have talked to the Emissary Council, and we are in agreement. Go with our blessings. We must do all that we can to stop Stiles Stilinski from turning evil."

"I will leave straight away, thank you, madam, for allowing me this opportunity to help."

Madame Monroe watched as Elisa Argent walked away. They had already been investigating Gerard, Kate, and Victoria. She was disgusted with what they had done and almost done. The Hale Pack could have easily been wiped out. They are one of the oldest and most revered Packs. This Argent murder spree would come to an end.

XXXXX

Noah Stilinski rubbed his forehead, so many memories seemed fuzzy. It could be time for him to see his doctor, but for now, a lovely evening with Melissa and Scott should help him. As he thought about the young man something gripped hold of his heart, there was something wrong. He took a few deep breaths, and it started to make him feel better. Just then there was a knock on his office door. He looked up, and there was a nervous looking deputy.

"Parrish, come on in."

"Thank you, sir."

"Let's get this paperwork done and then we'll assign you to another officer so you can learn the ropes." Noah passed across a pile of pieces of paper.

Jordan sighed and pulled out a pen from his pocket and started. He couldn't wait to get started.

XXXXX

Stiles scrunched up his nose at the smell. He looked into the dark murky liquid inside the goblet and listened to the words that Talia recited. All he to do was to drink when told.

"Now Stiles." The Alpha whispered.

He took a deep breath and gulped it down. It tasted so disgusting it nearly made him vomit. Just as he was about to make a sarcastic remark, power shot through him like a tsunami. The world started to fade away. From what seemed a distance he could hear Derek call his name.

XXXXX

Derek ran forward and managed to get to his mate before he hit the ground. His eyes flashed blue in anger.

Talia looked around the room and her soon to be Emissary wasn't the only one on the ground. Peter, Ethan, and Aidan were all out cold as well.

"He'll be fine, they all will. It's just the Pure Spark coming alive and guardians excepting their sacred duty. Let's put them all to bed. As soon as Stiles is up to it, we can start the Emissary ceremony." She looked around, 'maybe we need cushions when the Spark joins up with the Pack. We might experience the same thing as today. We might be weak and light headed, it's best to be prepared." Talia smiled as Derek held Stiles gently in his arms and walked off to put his mate to bed.

XXXXX

Derek sat in his very spot a bench in the garden surrounded by trees. He felt as if was going to have a heart attack when Stiles collapsed. No matter what he did or how he tried to ignore the younger man nothing seemed to work. They hadn't had a proper conversation, and no one mentioned the mate thing. It had to be done at some point, but a lot was going on. It couldn't be held off for much longer, once joined Stiles would be able to sense there was something different between them. Why did this have to happen to him? Why couldn't he be left alone?

XXXXX

Jackson glared at Lydia as she once again flirted with the new deputy. He didn't like him.

Isaac nudged Erica. "Did you hear about that dead Alpha?"

"What dead Alpha?" She brushed her long blonde hair off her face as she turned to look at him.

"I was in Deaton's, and I heard him on the phone with another Emissary. The body was found just outside of town."

"Stop gossiping, and you shouldn't be listening into Dr Deaton's private calls," Scott growled and watched as Isaac huddle in on himself. He'd hoped it would've taken longer for them to find the body, well bodies. If there were a next time, he would leave it further out, so it went to another Emissary. Those deaths were for the greater good.

"Lydia," Jackson yelled.

The strawberry blonde slowly turned and sauntered her way back to her boyfriend. "Yes?" She asked as one elegant eyebrow arched.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"I'm welcoming the new deputy, what did it look like I was doing?"

"Of course you were."

Erica, Isaac, and Boyd glanced at each other; things seemed to be changing quickly. Everything revolved around Scott and what he wanted. The three of them were only noticed when they were being yelled at or ordered to do something.

XXXXX

Talia walked across to Derek. This wasn't going to be an easy conversation. She was going to do it while Stiles was still asleep.

"What is it, mom?" It was going to be about something he would hate that was evident.

"We have a former Emissary coming here to help Stiles with his training, not just his duties but also his Spark. She has a vast amount of knowledge."

"Okay and you're worried about me because?"

"Her name is Elisa, Elisa Argent."

"Are you fucking kidding me, you want to bring an Argent in here of all places."

"Derek, she's a former Emissary to a Pack." She waited for him to understand what she was saying finally.

"Who cares…hold on; she was a what now?"

"From what I was told Elisa never liked the hunting side of things. She was trained, just like her brother – Gerard. He used to beat her from a young age, and it proved to her how humans were monsters and that family to them meant nothing. As soon as her magic began to show, she ran away."

"How do you know all this?"

"Before I accept an Argent into my home to be around people I love, I want to speak to them. She called, and we talked. I researched on my own of course. The last time Elisa saw Gerard, he had tried to kill one of her pack. She stopped him, but once he realised who it was, he beat her so severely she nearly died. The Pack arrived just in time to save her."

"I don't know if I'm going to be able to be around her," Derek whispered he hated how weak he felt.

"You don't need to. You have things to do to get the restaurant ready, and you need to confer with Alex and Laura. Everything needs to be ready for its grand opening in Beacon Hills. I'm telling you this, so you don't kill her. Elisa is the best person to teach Stiles."

"I'll do my best to be polite if I run into her."

"That's all I ask. She is well aware of how things are going to be around here."

"I'm just going to…" He indicated his need to go and hide in the house. It was a lot to take in. An Argent was going to live with them for the foreseeable future. Derek hoped that Stiles was a very quick learner.

Talia watched her son run off that went a well as could be expected. Now she had to tell everyone else, and at some point, someone would need to tell Stiles why his mentor caused Derek so much pain and why she was getting the cold shoulder and being growled at. Some days being an Alpha was a never ending headache.

XXXXX

Chris Argent looked up as his daughter ran out of the door to meet her boyfriend. He hated the fact it was a werewolf, but he loved his daughter.

"Why do you allow her to see that animal?" Victoria spat.

"We're not going to be able to stop her."

"We could just kill him."

"No Victoria, he hasn't spilled any human blood."

"That we know of."

"Victoria, if we ever get evidence then things will change."

As much as she would like to fake it, Chris would see right through it. If only she could get Scott to hurt or kill Allison, then whole Hale Pack would be wiped out. Chris might stop following the code so religiously if something did happen to their precious child.

He watched his wife leave, that smirk meant that she was planning something. At times like this, he regretted this arranged marriage. It had been the only time that got his father of his back. Just then there was a knock at the front door. Chris went over and opened it. His face fell, but Victoria looked ecstatic.

"Christopher, my darling Victoria, I thought I would come for a visit," Gerard smirked.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

A/N Thank you to my wonderful beta. For those who don't know anything about me, I have a health problem. It's the reason I don't post on a regular basis. If I am not up to typing I still handwrite the story. I am currently writing chapter 11 of this story. I appreciate your patience and for those who do read my work in other fandoms, you all rock and I love you all to pieces lol. I do have some other Teen Wolf ideas; the next one will be a crossover with NCIS. Stiles is Gibbs' nephew and Derek is Tony's cousin. It's obviously AU with lots of changes. I do have an idea for Teen Wolf/Supergirl, Teen Wolf/Shadowhunters and Teen Wolf/Arrow/Flash. All will be Sterek of course.

XXXXX

"What are you doing here?" Chris demanded.

"I've come to visit; do I need any other reason?" Gerard sat down very close to Victoria.

"Since you've never shown any interest in Beacon Hills, I'm going to assume it has to do with the Hales."

"Those disgusting monsters should've been wiped out. It's a shame that the whelp never fell in line with Kate's plan." The older man sneered.

"Very true." Victoria agreed.

"What plan?" Chris asked he knew it wouldn't be long before the Hunter's Council would be taking a closer look at his family.

"It doesn't matter now." Gerard snapped he wasn't in the mood for his son's bleeding heart. It was a good thing he had a strong and dedicated wife. Victoria had called him and explained the situation. His hope was for Allison to either be injured or killed by one of those creatures and finally the Argent clan would be united. If his granddaughter happened to just be injured they could mould her into the best hunter they'd ever had. "Kate will be arriving next week. We'll be around in case there are any problems."

Chris now realised there was something else going on and didn't like it, more so because he was being left out. It meant that they knew he would disagree; he needed to figure out what Kate had tried to do before. It obviously had something to do with the Hale pack and in no way could McCall deal with both Gerard and Kate by himself

.

XXXXX

Scott looked over at Deaton. "What's going on?"

"I thought I would just update you, there's this group called the Alpha Pack. They've come close to Beacon Hills, but seem to have decided to move on. It's something I thought you should know in case anything changes."

"I appreciate it."

The door opened and in walked a couple of people.

"Scott I would like you to meet Gerard and Kate Argent."

"So you're the True Alpha." Kate slowly slid her hand up his arm and across his shoulders as he walked around him.

"Uhh yes that's me." He wanted desperately for them to like him. Scott would do anything to make sure he and Allison got to stay together.

"So you're dating my granddaughter." He forced the disgust off his face. Deaton was someone he needed so at the moment this young werewolf would live. McCall was the perfect one to hurt Allison.

"Yes, yes I am."

Deaton smiled encouragingly at his pupil.

"There are a few things you can do for me if that's okay?" Gerard asked and Scott nodded eagerly. He almost laughed at how easy this was. "I want you to keep me updated with everything your pack does. Tell me if any other supernatural creatures appear and finally when the Hale Pack arrive I want to know everything they do." He could feel the confusion rolling off the young man. "It's so I can better protect everyone." It was easy to play this idiot werewolf. "It would make me feel more comfortable to know Allison is with someone I can trust. Look at how the supernatural world would look at you being friends with the Argent clan, the most formidable hunting families.

Deaton watched as Scott preened, one of his biggest downfalls was his ego.

"Of course Mr Argent, anything you want. How do I get in touch with you?" Scott reached out and took the card that was handed to him and put it in his pocket. He would add it to his cell later.

"Oh just one extra thing cutie, I want you to keep an extra eye on Derek Hale. I have something special planned for him." Kate smiled.

"Oh that's nice, of course I will."

Kate and Gerard glanced over at each other, this McCall idiot was perfect little patsy.

"I'd better head off and I'll see you in a few weeks." She kissed her father on the cheek and headed out.

His plans had finally been set in motion. Death would not take him. He wasn't going to let his body be the thing that betrayed him. Once he became a werewolf dealing with others of that kind would be a lot easier.

XXXXX

Talia smiled as she opened the door. "Thank you for coming Emissary Argent?"

"Please call me Elisa, the less we use the Argent name will make things easier. I appreciate you and your pack allowing me to be here. My family has been the leaders of many atrocities."

"You can't be blamed for what your brother and the others have done. You left that world; we understand that Stiles needs you. You're the one that who can help him control and use his spark. He wants to be the best Emissary he can. I think that you will have a very attentive student."

"I look forward to aiding his growth."

"Let me show you to your room and you can get settled."

"Thank you, I appreciate that. It has been a long journey."

XXXXX

Stiles walked over to Derek, who was once again alone. He didn't know why he was drawn to this werewolf; apart from the fact he was extremely hot. They'd barely talked, but there was something there. It was more than just a physical attraction.

"I know you're there."

"I would be really disappointed in you wolfy senses if you didn't." Stiles walked over and sat down beside him on the dark wood bench. "I just wanted to see how you were. You seem to be more brooding than normal. Not that I know you very well of course."

Derek saw from the corner of his eye Stiles reached out to touch him, but stopped. This was something they needed to talk about. His jealousy was already starting to build and it was just going to keep getting worse. He was also going to have to explain his personal dislike of the Argent's. He'd only accepted that Elisa had to be here because she was going to help Stiles. The conversation had better start before the ceremony because the connection between the two of them would be clear and it was happening tonight.

"There are a few things we need to talk about."

"Wait, you Derek Hale actually wants to have a conversation. Are you dying? Wait, is this the part where I start to die. I didn't think it would happen for years."

"Stiles, please stop talking, this is going to be difficult enough. Let's go and use the office we'll be able to get some privacy." His mom had told him how things would change after the ceremony.

Stiles silently followed him, but still managed to fall over nothing and into Derek's back. "Sorry." He mumbled as he jumped away.

"It's fine. We're going in here." Derek opened the door and walked in. Once Stiles had joined him he closed the door.

"You aren't going to murder me are you?" He asked warily.

"Of course not." Derek snapped. "We need to talk, I already explained that. I need to talk and you need to listen, if you can manage that."

"You talking and me being silent is just not normal."

"I guess it's best to start off with the Argents and why I hate them." Derek held up his hand to stop the interruption. "You were told some things, but you need to know everything and it'll be clear soon enough why I feel the way I do."

"Okay, I'm all ears."

"I was nearly 16 when an older woman showed interest in me. I was still in pain from something that happened nine months before. I'll tell you about that some other time. This older woman flattered me; we spent more and more time together. She told me how desperately she loved me that eventually we could be together. We took our time because of our ages and she didn't want anyone to split us up." Derek turned away and just stared out of the window. "She was the first person I had sex with."

"Derek." Stiles had so many questions already, but it was clear this did not have a happy ending.

"Please let me get this out." He pleaded.

"Okay."

"We were getting ready for a gathering and I wanted her to be there. So I told her how to get into the house without being noticed. Samantha, my cousin and I had to go into town to get some things. While we were gone she managed to trap everyone in the house and set fire to it."

"Oh my god." He rushed over and wrapped his arms around Derek and held him tightly.

"She wasn't alone, they'd put mountain ash around the doors and windows, they had airborne wolfs bane. When the werewolves were down they locked the humans in the basement. The phone lines were cut and block cell signals. We tried to call home to make sure we remembered everything. We couldn't get through. We managed to get in contact with packs that were on their way to our home. We rushed back just in time to see the house start to burn. I saw her laughing at me as they drove away. Help arrived there were humans with the packs, they cleared the mountain ash and we managed to get inside. Peter's wife and child died, so did my cousins Michael and Emily they were human."

"Who…?"

"Who was it? Her name was Kate Argent. She had it all planned before she met me. I was stupid enough to fall for it. Their deaths are my fault. The way Peter is now is all because of me."

"No, it's not your fault. It's all that bitch's and she'll pay for doing that to you, to all of you."

Derek finally pulled away from the comfort of Stiles' arms and took hold of his hand. They walked over to the couch and sat down.

"There were reasons I needed to tell you, firstly because of how I act around them I feel so angry and guilty. It changed me as a person and that's why I'm so closed up. Lastly…"

"Lastly what Derek, what else do you need to tell me?"

"You're going to find out after the ceremony, so it's only fair you get some warning."

"Okay, warning about what?"

"Do you remember when my mom told you that to help save your life you needed a mate?"

"Yeah, I'm trying to avoid thinking about that and knowing that's one of the reasons I'm going to turn evil and die."

"You're not going to turn evil and die Stiles." He replied with a little exasperation.

"Well unless you conveniently know where I can get a mate, there's not a lot you can do."

"Stiles, you already have a mate and you know them."

"I do and why hasn't anyone told me who it is?"

Derek pinched the bridge of his nose. Stiles was one of the smartest people he knew, absolutely brilliant, but other times he was an idiot. "Think about our conversation, why am I telling you this?"

Stiles face scrunched up as he ran through everything in his mind. When they finally line up, he paled and stared at the gorgeous man in front of him. "You're my mate?"

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

A/N Thank you to my wonderful beta. I also want to thank all of those of Facebook and Twitter for giving me restaurant names. Some of them were hysterical and everyone seemed to have fun with it.

XXXXX

"You don't need to sound so horrified." Derek sulked.

"I'm not; you're so far out of my league it's not even funny. I…I'm…what happens now?"

"We get to know each other, go on…dates. With my history I need to take things slowly, if that's alright?"

"Of course it is. Why would I definitely know about our being mates after tonight?"

"After the ceremony you'll have a special link with the Alpha. You will also feel the pack. There would also be a connection to me and it would scream mate."

"Oh so when should we start this mating dating thing?" Stiles tried to desperately not to sound too excited. He had a hot boyfriend, no an extremely hot mate. How cool was that, it also meant that he wasn't going to do an Anakin Skywalker and turn to the dark side.

"How about tomorrow, I'll arrange a picnic and we can go out and talk?"

"You can cook?"

Derek laughed "A picnic isn't exactly cooking, but yes I can. Who do you think is the main chef at the Hale restaurant and will be when we open one in Beacon Hills?"

"Wow, we've only been dating a few minutes and look at what I've already found out."

"And there will be plenty more, I'm not that exciting and it will take time for me to open up." He looked at Stiles apologetically.

"Dude, don't put yourself down. Don't worry about time, were going to be with each other for like our lifetimes."

"Can I get a refund for a new mate?" Derek joked.

Stiles smiled brightly, he felt like he could breathe a little easier now that a certain death sentence wasn't hanging over his head. He of course could get mauled by a crazy werewolf or numerous other supernatural creatures.

XXXXX

Derek squeezed his mate's hand as they all took positions for the Emissary ceremony. Elisa wanted to be part of the pack. It was to show that she could be trusted and she would also be linked to Stiles as his mentor. This link meant that they would be able to sense her intentions. A Pure Spark needed to trust and believed in those who taught them. Elisa would also be honoured to be part of the Hale pack. She missed being part of that world, she had felt the need to step down many years ago and continue to learn. Now she understood where that had come from, it was all to be able to train a young Pure Spark.

"Stiles are you ready?" Talia turned and asked him.

"Yes, I am." He was so excited about this and especially to having this link to his mate. How different things were going to be for his last year at Beacon Hills high school.

"Let's begin then, Elisa if you're ready?" Talia waited for the nod and placed her claws at the back of Stiles' neck. This was used for seeing memories, but it was also a way of linking the Emissaries to a pack. It wasn't used often because the ritual worked on its own. Things with Stiles were different, he was special and this link would make it stronger. If anything happened to Talia, unless this was done again the link would go with her. It kept Stiles safe, to a point. The only reason he agreed was because he trusted her and after the Deucalion thing, safety was something he desperately needed.

Stiles gulped down a vile smelling liquid. Elisa's voice washed over him and suddenly there was an excruciating pain in his neck.

Then a weird vision type thing appeared.

XXXXX

Scott's werewolf eyes flashed blue; with one final strike he killed the man in front of him. He roared and collapsed to the ground. His eyes started to glow red. A smile on his face as he glanced down at the dead werewolf and off to one side was another dead body, blood pooling around it.

XXXXX

When Stiles opened his eyes he was help in Derek's arms. Alex held up Talia and Ethan had Elisa.

"What the hell was that?" Stiles demanded. "Who did Scott kill? When did this happen? Why were his eyes blue? Who was that Alpha he killed?"

"I don't know Stiles." Talia turned to look at Elisa.

"I do have psychic ability; the vision could've been past, present or the future. It could've even been a nightmare, a fear of what could've happened. It's never happened to me before like that. I guess it was the joining of us and the abilities we have that made it possible to show it."

"I don't know how I know this, but it doesn't feel like a dream" Stiles whispered.

"No it doesn't." The older Emissary sighed.

"Which means Scott has or will at some point lose his True Alpha mojo and kill an Alpha to get the red eye thing? For what reason, so he could be top dog again?"

"We have to find out if this has already happened somehow and try to stop him if he hasn't." Talia sighed; she felt her heart go out to her Spark. He'd already lost so much and yet his so called best friend was still causing him pain.

XXXXX

Stiles basked in the warmth from the pack bond, it made him feel loved. One of the things he totally adored was the link to Derek. They weren't in love; they were still getting to know each other. There was something safe that would allow love to grow, knowing they were meant to be. It didn't mean they wouldn't argue or disagree, but once that love was there it would never fade or turn to hate. The strength of their mate bond seemed to have a life of its own. There was no doubt when it came to Derek, it was pure certainty.

"I've never seen one so strong before." Elisa looked between the two men. "I have no idea what will manifest because of this. You need to be honest with me. The more you tell me, the more I can help."

Stiles nodded in agreement, his body thrummed with energy. He needed to do something, anything.

"Of course." Derek replied, he might still be a little wary of her, but the feeling through the bond was the need to help. There was also the urge to protect the pack. It did ease the distrust, but only time would make that vanish, if it ever did.

"Okay my young Spark let's start your training before you explode with power and electrocute everyone."

"Do you think I could really do that?" Stiles frowned down at his hands.

"We'll find out what you can do as we train. Don't worry Stiles I will make sure you can't hurt anyone accidently."

"Okay Elisa." He sighed all he wanted to do was spend time with his mate. "Bye Derek." A smile appeared on his face when Derek gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Let's get down to business–."

"Nope, stop that, no singing." Elisa interrupted him. She walked in an office and opened a large book. Stiles was right by her side in an instant, he stopped singing and stared at it intently.

XXXXX

Scott looked into the mirror and smiled as his eyes flashed red. There hadn't been any other choice, that alpha had to die. It was for the greater good, as did the homeless man that saw it. He was needed; people would be lost without him.

"Scott?" Allison called out as she walked into his room. "Oh there you are."

"Is anything wrong?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing."

"I'm fine Allison; I had a few things on my mind. It's all sorted now." He pulled her into a hug and then gave her a soft kiss. "I'm glad you stopped by, you have to go it's uh dinner with mum and dad."

"Dad?" He didn't know that Scott's father was back.

"The Sheriff." Calling him that felt weird to him.

"Is the sheriff okay with you calling him that?"

"Of course he is. He's told me on numerous occasions he's always wanted a son like me." Scott said with a huge smile.

"What about Stiles?"

"What about him? Why wouldn't he want me as his son, I'm a True Alpha. You need to go now." He snapped and then led her out to her car quickly, pecked her cheek and walked away. He left a very confused girlfriend.

XXXXX

"Melissa, I'm not feeling 100%, so I won't be around tonight. I'll talk to you soon." Noah rubbed his forehead. Why were there things in his mind that seemed beyond his reach? He could sense something there, but couldn't see what it was. Every time he closed his eyes and tried to follow it everything became foggy and the pain became unbearable so he had to stop. Everything seemed wrong, so very wrong.

XXXXX

"What do you mean he isn't coming?" Scott shouted, he needed the sheriff and to be told how important he was.

Melissa watched as her son stomped upstairs to his bedroom. If he wasn't a werewolf she would've thought he was on drugs because of how his personality amongst other things had changed. These temper tantrums and the lashing out had started out of the blue. How she missed how he used to be. All she could do was to support him the best she could.

XXXXX

Scott recited the spell over and over again. Even though the Nemeton had been hidden to him, there'd been a few spells that worked away from it. One of these was the one that made Noah Stilinski forget about the love he had for his son.

"Damn it." He muttered there wasn't the feeling he felt last time it worked. This magic was something he needed. What was he going to do when the Hale's arrived and took over? There must be something he could do.

XXXXX

Lydia walked through town; she already knew that the Hale house had been nearly built. She then stopped suddenly and stared at a new business. She glanced inside and could see that it was going to be a restaurant, 'The Triskelion' hopefully it would have good food. If she used it, after all the Hale's were going to try and take control. It was one of their new businesses. She had kept on top of what was changing because of their planning to live here. The banshee liked things just as they were. Change was something she hated.

XXXXX

Derek glanced over at Stiles' long fingers as he tapped them on his knee. It was distracting the werewolf from his driving. He might survive an accident, but no idea if his mate would.

"Please stop." He reached over and took hold of Stiles' hand.

"What? Oh sorry. I can't believe I'm going back. It sucked before and now it's going to be even worse."

"No it won't be do you know why?"

"Why?"

"Because you're not alone, you have a pack. You're also something so rare, you're a Pure Spark. You're also the Emissary to the Hale pack. Mom loves you; I think you're the favourite now. You also have me."

"My mate."

"Yes, your mate." It still felt weird, but it was also starting to feel right.

"Why do you think that we're mates? Did the universe or magic decide we're perfect for each other? Is it genetics, something in our DNA that links us and it only comes out with mystical beings or –."

"Please for the love…" Derek took a deep breath. "Please stop, I have no idea and it's too early in the morning for those kinds of questions. Talk to Uncle Peter, he loves to discuss those kind of things."

"Okay, so no deep questions then?" There were still so many things he wanted to know about this gorgeous man. "So…" He heard Derek's sigh. "Favourite food?"

"Steak, rare." He replied a smile on his face.

"I should've guessed that, favourite drink, alcoholic and non-alcoholic?"

"Hey, you have to answer as well and alcohol doesn't work on us so we don't actually drink it. I actually like water."

"Pizza, cheesy, cheesy goodness." Stiles whispered dreamily.

Derek chuckled at the blissed out expression. "Why do I feel like I should give you some personal time?"

"It feeds my soul."

"Well at least I know what to get you, if you're ever angry at me."

"Ah that depends on why I'm angry it might mean soda, ice cream and a game on the X-Box so I can take out my aggression."

"Good to know, I'd better start the list of games you want."

"I'm hungry now, I feel like–."

"Cheesy, cheesy soul feeding pizza?"

"We really are soulmates." Stiles batted his eyelashes.

"Okay, that's disturbing, please stop. We'll get something to eat."

"Cool."

Derek knew going back was hard, so anything he could do to help he would.

XXXXX

Talia placed her cell phone back into her bag. She was glad that Derek and Stiles had stopped. It would give her a chance to talk to the Sheriff.

XXXXX

"Sheriff Stilinski?"

Noah looked up and smiled at the attractive woman. He stood up and held out his hand. "Yes, I am, how can I help you Ms…"

Talia reached out and shook his hand. "My name is Talia Hale, my family and I are moving back to Beacon Hills. I just thought you should know that Stiles is with us."

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Noah just stared at her. He remembered his son of course, but his mind was reaching for that emotional connection. When nothing came back it felt wrong; everything suddenly felt wrong.

Talia could see the struggle; he still wasn't free from the spell. How long and often had Scott done this for it to be around still? It did prove one thing to her; the sheriff did love his son. It took a vast and continuous amount of magic to make him forget Stiles.

It would be a hard road back for the two of them. He would always feel guilty for 'letting' it happen, even though it wasn't his fault. Stiles would wonder if there was something deep inside his father who wanted Scott to be his son. She'd seen how low his self-esteem had become because of Scott McCall.

"Sheriff, when your mind is clearer, please give me a call." She handed him her card. "You'll know when it's happened." Talia turned to walk away and paused. She knew that there was nothing more that could be said right at this moment. She wants him to know Stiles is doing better; he's cared for, found his mate and still loves his father."

Noah watched as this strange woman walked out of his office. He glanced down at her card. Talia Hale. He felt he should throw it away, but there was something that stopped him.

XXXXX

Dr Deaton smiled as he put the phone back into its cradle. Hopefully, it wouldn't take Scott long to get here. They have so much that they need to discuss. He'd been so angry when Stiles had left. Now there was a second chance, and he needs his young apprentice to know how important is that they succeed. Stiles has to be back with them. There has to be a lot of interaction between the True Alpha and the Pure Spark for the power to seep into Scott.

"Dr Deaton, something is wrong. I've started to feel strange."

"Strange, how?"

"Weakish, not really with it. It's hard to explain."

"Now Scott you must keep me informed of any changes this is vitally important. Do you understand me?"

"Yes Dr Deaton, I'll let you know straight away if anything changes."

"Good, now please sit down we have many things to discuss."

Scott sat down and looked at his mentor. The older man looked excited more than he usually did. "What did you need to see me about?"

"I've just heard that the Hales are back. It's sooner than expected and Stiles is going to be with them."

"What does this have to do with me?"

"The reason you're feeling weak is that your connection with your best friend has finally run out. Stiles is critical to your wellbeing. There are things you need to know."

"Why didn't you tell me any of this before he left?" Scott sighed.

"I felt like you didn't need to know back then. I never realised that you would drive you oldest friend away."

"If you had told me I…" His voice faded off as soon as he saw the look on Deaton's face. "Sorry, carry on."

"A True Alpha is rare–."

"I know this." Scott tried managed to keep the panic off his face as he was no longer one.

"But," Deaton snapped, "there is something that is even rarer, and that's a Pure Spark."

"What does this have to do with me?"

"If you'd let me continue without interrupting I would tell you."

"I'm sorry."

"Mr Stilinski is a Pure Spark." He ignored the look on Scott's face. "While you were here with him his ability gave yours a boost of sorts. Now that he's no longer around, and his connection to you has been severed you're starting to feel the withdrawal. You need to become friends with him again, that and time together will start the boost again."

"But why is he more special than me?" Scott sulked.

"Do you want to keep feeling like this or do you want the power back?" Deaton felt as if he were babysitting a toddler at times. It was all worth it to wield the power he would eventually.

"Fine, I'll be friendly to him. It should be easy; it's not as if he is popular. Is there anything else?"

"No," Deaton frowned at him, "is everything okay?"

"Of course it is what could be wrong?"

"Okay, I'll see you at your next shift, unless you need me for anything else?"

"Nope, nothing else." Scott smiled, nodded and left. As soon as he got outside, he took a deep breath. He had to be careful with what he said and not to give too much away. The last thing he needed was for Deaton to know that he was no longer a True Alpha. It doesn't matter to him, as Scott knows he's special. The power boost from Stiles hopefully would give him extra power and probably bring back his True Alpha mojo. Scott smiled brightly; he felt a lot better now that he had a plan.

XXXXX

Stiles, Cora, Ethan, and Aiden all sat around the large table. It was covered in school books. It was to make sure that they were all ready to go back to school or to start a new one at the right level.

Stiles had completed all the assignments he had and then helped the others. It was just a rough idea of what to expect from the others. He was mostly in AP classes and had no idea if any of them would be joining him. He hoped so; they were his friends. It was weird that people assumed he was stupid because of the way his mouth ran off and his lack of concentration. If he didn't have the problems he did, he would've given Lydia Martin a run for her money. She was only the smartest because he couldn't focus.

He had noticed a significant change after the ceremonies, the lessons with Elisa and working with Talia. He after talking to a doctor, they reduced his medication and then stopped it. It seemed that now his body was in tune with his magical abilities he no longer had the problems he used to. There was a family, a pack that loved him and he had a mate, not just any guy, but the hottest one he'd ever seen. Derek was also the most caring man. It was something that was hidden from the outside world. Seeing him play with the younger pack members was the most adorable thing Stiles had ever seen.

XXXXX

It wasn't long before school started again; the smile fell from his face as the building came into view. Stiles wasn't sure what to expect, and this wasn't a place he wanted to be. It was going to be very difficult especially when he sees Scott; his once best friend whole stole his father.

The wolves could feel how stressed he was, so Cora reached out and placed her hand on his knee. Ethan and Aiden reached over from the back seat and touched his shoulders. It made him feel better knowing that he wasn't alone. There were those who had his back.

Cora was excited for those students to see the new and improved Stiles Stilinski. He'd toned up due to the training with Alex and running with them. He could concentrate and didn't go off and random topics. There had also been a change in Derek since they'd become mates. He wasn't so reserved, a smile appeared more often, and he was finally starting to forgive himself.

XXXXX

Erica and Isaac walked into school. They turn to each other and smirked. This year was going to be different. It was their last year and a chance to be at the top of the food chain. Boyd stood quietly behind them.

A couple of the new younger students walked past the trio and accidentally knocked into them. Isaac and Erica grabbed their shirts and slammed the two guys against the lockers.

"Watch where you're going." Erica snarled.

Isaac leaned forward and sniffed the terrified youngsters. He could smell the fear wafting off them. "Can't we play with them for a little bit?"

The blonde werewolf chucked. "Maybe for a little while."

That was when an old familiar scent, well almost familiar. There was something more, and it caught their attention.

Stiles.

He looked at them in disgust, shook his head and walked away followed by three new werewolves.

"Who are they?" Cora asked.

"Erica and Isaac."

"Wow," she turned back to look at them. They were following close behind. "Power definitely went to their heads."

"Looks like it." He thought them of all people would understand what it was like to be treated differently and cruelly.

"Stiles, bro, it's great to see you." Scott walked over to him with a bright smile and pulled him into a hug.

"Get off me Scott, now." He muttered through clenched teeth.

Ethan and Aiden grabbed Scott's shoulders and squeezed.

Cora leaned forward, "he told you to back off, so do it now."

He let go and held up his hands. "I'm just hugging my friend."

Lydia watched what was going on with confusion. She hated not knowing, and when Stiles glanced at her, there were no lingering looks. That was something she didn't like; Stiles was her little plaything. He was someone who did what she wanted when she wanted. What had changed? She couldn't let anyone know how unnerved she was. "What are you doing back here? I thought we'd finally managed to get rid of you. I got tired of you mooning over me and following me around like a loser. It was so pathetic that someone like you even dreamed that you could have me. You aren't in my league." She then turned flicked her hair over her shoulder and smiled sexily at the twins.

Stiles just laughed and gave her a pitying look. "I once fell in love with a beautiful genius. She was everything I ever thought I wanted in someone."

Lydia smiled arrogantly. "I am that and so much more."

"No, you're no, with your brains you could be and do anything. So what do you do with your popularity? You became a self-absorbed bully, and that turned you into a repulsive person."

Her mouth fell open in shock.

"So this is her then?" Ethan looked her up and down. "It's okay if you like that kind of thing, personally I think your taste has become a lot better."

Stiles smiled dreamily as he thought of Derek getting his shirt wet playing with the kids. "I agree it's much better."

Cora's nose wrinkled as she smelt the lust role of him thinking about her brother. The other three laughed at Cora's face and then headed off towards the main office.

XXXXX

Erica at lunch joined the rest of her pack. She looked around at them and then looked at Scott. There was something off about him, especially how he treated Stiles. She hated all these damn secrets. The bite might have cured her, but being part of a pack was not what she expected. Just then she watched Stiles, and his friends arrive. He'd changed a lot from the geek she once had a crush on.

There was an ache deep inside her as she gazed at Cora lean on Stiles as she laughed. Ethan and Aiden joined in on the joke. It was completely different from what it was like in the McCall Pack. They were together for fighting, for protection. The Hale Pack seemed to be more like a family.

XXXXX

Scott stormed down the corridor. How dare Stiles treat him like that? He deserved more respect. Look how he was treated? Deaton had spent all this time on helping him, which meant something. This proved he was important, didn't it?

He'd started a plan that should get things back to normal. He needed to wait for the lacrosse players to arrive so he could save the day. Stiles would then owe him, and that power would be his.

"Stilinski you prick, how dare you." Michaels grabbed Stiles and slammed him against the wall.

He hit his head so hard it dazed him. The next thing he knew he was on the floor. Stiles expected one of his pack to be his rescuer.

"Don't touch him," Jackson growled and then stared down at the person he used to pick on in surprise.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

A/N Thank you to my wonderful beta and to all the suggestions for the name of the restaurant. It was a lot of fun; some of them had me crying with laughter. This and my Childhood Friends will be updated most as I have handwritten a lot of these two stories.

XXXXX

Jackson dropped Michaels and walked off, his hands clenched into fists by his sides. Scott chased after him, his face red with anger.

"What the hell did you do that for? I had a plan."

"You had a plan, really? Well how about you tell us next time."

"You of all people saved Stiles, why?"

Jackson turned and stared at him. "I…I don't know."

Scott could hear that it was the truth and the confusion on his face confirmed it. He had really no idea why he had saved someone he tormented. Something was going on and he didn't like it.

XXXXX

"Hey Talia." Stiles smiled as she pulled him into a hug and scented him.

"So, how was it being back?"

"It sucked; Scott acted like my best friend. I was about to get my ass kicked when Jackson, of all people, saved me. He looked as shocked as I felt."

"It sounds as if he's another Guardian."

"Seriously, that jackass of all people?"

Talia chuckled. "Well, I don't think he's going to be ready to hear it. I would leave it for the moment. I am more concerned about Scott's reaction to you."

"Okay, we can go through everything, even if there are things you haven't yet told me. I need to get my head around all of this."

She had told him bits, but with everything that was going on she hadn't been sure how much he took in. Talia frowned as Stiles pulled out a notebook. "What are you doing?"

He looked up at her from the pad in his hand. "I'm taking notes."

"Of course you are. Are you all set?"

"Yep, all ready?" His pen poised to start to write.

"Scott is a True Alpha, in theory anyone can become one. You're a Pure Spark; you're born that way and very rare. Dr Deaton should've known there's energy about you that Druids can see. Once Scott became a True Alpha he should've separated the two of you."

"All this time things could've been different. Is it all Deaton's fault?

"I don't know Stiles, other things might have happened. Dr Deaton is to blame though. He could never deal with the fact that I never wanted him as my Emissary. I had been told by seers that there was one that I had to wait for them, for you. Deaton then became obsessed with becoming all powerful."

"So, why didn't he try to get to me?"

"Stiles," Talia laughed. "You wouldn't accept anything without questioning it."

"Where Scott does whatever Deaton wants without asking anything."

"Exactly." The smile faded. "As soon as Scott became a True Alpha, you gave him a power boost; I guess you would call it. The more time you spent together, the more negative he became. Scott will want more and more power. He wants to be the centre of attention. If you'd continue to carry on with him your power would turn dark. A Pure Spark is naturally a light ability. If you'd follow a darker path it would've killed you, sooner rather than later."

"So stay away from Scott, which now he's decided we are besties is going to be difficult."

"Yes, Cora told me. It's strange and we need to figure it out."

"I'm also your Emissary and mated to your son, Derek."

"That about covers it. You're good for him; even if you weren't mated I'd be happy for him to be with you."

"It's good to know that my future mother in law approves of me. I don't think Derek would've given me a first glance, let alone a second one normally. I mean look at him, he's…" Stiles waved his hand up and down. He didn't want to go in depth how gorgeous, sexy and sweet her son was.

"You're stubborn enough to have won him over, even without the mating." Talia reached out and took hold of one of his hands. "Please be careful and stay away from Scott as much as possible. The power of the Nemeton will be wearing off and the last of his most powerful spells are going to vanish. He's going to feel weak and look for more power."

"That's it." Stiles shouted. "Sorry."

"What did you just work out?"

"You said that I gave him a power boost back when we were friends. If Deaton's told him that and if he's losing some of that mojo…"

"He'll get a boost back if you're back in his life as his best friend."

"But destroys me in the process, do you think he knows and doesn't care? Or hasn't Deaton told him everything?"

"I don't know Stiles; I honestly wish I could tell you that he didn't know."

"Power hungry people usually don't care about things like that though." He replied sadly.

"If Deaton had separated you two, Scott might not have gone down this path. His power may never have been corrupted."

"Then again, he might have still made these exact same decisions. I'm never going to know and I'll never trust him again. Too much has happened for things to be any different between us now."

"I know I keep saying this, but I am sorry. Oh I saw your father, the spell is still on him, but it is wearing off. He loves you that is clear. The strength of that spell to make him forget his love for you was extremely strong. Remember that when he comes out of it."

"I'll try, but…"

"You'll still have doubts, I know. Don't let them stop you from working things out with him."

"I want to, I'll try."

"That's all I can ask for. You need to meet up with Elisa for training."

"More homework." He pouted, but winked as he left.

As soon as Stiles had left she grabbed her cell and dialled. "I have more concerns about Dr Deaton." Talia would do everything she could to protect Stiles. He was her Emissary, her son's mate. He was pack and family. An alpha's and mother's job was to protect those she loved.

XXXXX

Lydia, Allison and Erica watched as some giggling girls walked past the new restaurant 'The Triskelion' over and over again. It wasn't long before the rest of the pack joined them.

"What's this place?" Isaac asked.

"It's owned by the Hales and it seems to be remarkably popular. I gather they are all an attractive bunch." Erica grinned as she listened to the gossip.

"Anyone new in town would be attractive to these idiots." Lydia waved her arm around.

"Are we just going to stand here?" Jackson complained.

"Let's go in." Scott needed to find out more. If there was a problem he could use it to get Stiles back on his side.

They walked in and looked around; there was a homely feel about the place. They grabbed a large table and sat down.

"Hi, I'm Laura can I get you any drinks while you look at the menu?"

"Cokes all around." Scott answered for everyone.

Laura walked over and joined an older man.

"Okay." Erica whistled. "The Hales have won the genetic lottery. You can see they are related and definitely good-looking."

Lydia's mouth fell open as a younger man; closer to their age came out. An apron tied around his waist. Talked briefly and went back to the kitchen. "I hope he's single."

"Lydia." Jackson snapped.

"I broke up with you remember."

Boyd shook his head; they did it so often he'd lost count. The door opened and in walked Stiles, Cora and the twins. They ignored Scott and the others and went to sit at the reserved table. Laura grinned as she walked over and gave Stiles a hug and poked her tongue out at her sister.

Alec waved at them, glanced over at the McCall pack and then headed out back. Laura went to the bar and grabbed the drinks, goes back and hands them out.

"Thank you, who's the guy with the apron?" Lydia asked and then started to suck on the straw.

Laura looked at her coldly. "My brother, Derek."

"Is he single?" She ignored the look Jackson sent her.

"No he isn't." Laura turned away and looked over at Stiles. It was clear that Cora had told him about the conversation.

"It doesn't matter if he is or isn't. I'll get him eating out of my hand."

Just then Derek came back out. He only had eyes for one person; as he knew how hard it was for his mate to come back here. He sat down, but before anything can be said Lydia was sidling up next to him.

"Hi I'm Lydia Martin and you are–."

"Not interested." Derek turned to Stiles; he leaned forward and kissed him softly. "Curly fries?"

"Please, if you make them for me I'll love you forever."

Derek kissed him again. "You will anyway."

"Yes, yes I will." Stiles grinned dopily.

Cora turned and hid her head in her arms.

"So cute baby brother." Laura cooed and laughed as he glared at her.

Lydia stomped off back to her table. "How did he get someone like Derek?"

Scott hated this, but he could use it. If anything happened between the two men Stiles would be heartbroken and would need a friend. He could help Lydia getting Derek; he'd discuss it with her later in private.

XXXXX

A month had past and Alpha Hale hadn't contacted him. He was sure that she would with being new in town she would need an advisor. If she wasn't going to come to him, then he would visit with the McCall pack. He picked up his cell to call Scott and to make sure that the young man would be on his best behaviour.

XXXXX

"Do we have to greet them?" Cora whined.

"Unfortunately we do. Stiles don't come out until the door is opened. At the moment they think we're only helping you because of the Pure Spark thing. They have no idea how we're actually linked. If we get them off their game maybe we can learn something. We know Scott wants his power boost back."

"Okay, you're the boss." Stiles turned and headed into one of the side rooms.

"Do you mind if I stay?" Peter asked. "I can't be at school, so I can protect him here."

"Of course and maybe I'll let you verbally play with them, especially Deaton. I know that kind of thing cheers you up."

"You're too kind." Normally Talia did everything. His acerbic tongue had caused them problems before and since he had lost so much he'd become nastier. Peter went to stand by the chair that Stiles would usually sit in. He hoped that he could have a little fun.

The door opened and in walked Deaton followed by Scott, Allison, Lydia, Jackson, Erica, Isaac, Boyd and Chris.

"Alpha Hale, thank you for seeing us."

"Should've come to me, I'm a True Alpha." Scott mumbled.

Deaton turned and glared at him.

"Is there a problem Alpha McCall?" She asked.

"No, none at all." He sulked.

"So, what can I do for you?"

"Things have changed since you were last here. I would like to apply to be your Emissary."

"What!" Scott yelled and the pack turned to the vet with shock.

"Scott, let me explain."

"This better be good." Lydia watched him coolly.

"If I become the Hale's Emissary, I can be the bridge between the two packs."

"Oh, a bridge and not because the power that my sister wields in the supernatural community?" Peter couldn't believe he used that as an excuse. He interrupted as he could feel the anger from his pack. It would give Talia a moment to control herself.

She was livid that Deaton knew Scott was a True Alpha and he was willing to sacrifice Stiles for power. If he'd been the bridge then the two packs would interact a lot. "I appreciate the offer, but I already have one."

"Wait, you have an Emissary? I thought you were waiting for 'the one'. Have you found this unique person?"

"Yes I have." She smirked at Peter and nodded.

He walked over and opened the door.

The McCall pack was frozen in shock.

"Mr Stilinski's your Emissary?" Deaton had to clarify.

"Yes, Stiles is my Emissary." Talia replied a bright smile on her face.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Stiles stood next to Talia, as he glanced over at Scott the angrier he became. Here was someone who had been his best friend, a person he would have called his brother in a heartbeat. How was he repayed? His father was stolen away by a spell, he was made to doubt how much his father loved him, everything was meant to break him. Was there something deep within Noah Stilinski that wished he had Scott McCall as a son?

Peter could feel the anguish from his charge and reached out and placed a hand on his shoulder. Talia reached out and took his hand. Ethan and Aiden wanted to help, but they waited to see if there was anything they could do.

Scott couldn't believe his eyes, Stiles was getting all the attention. He was nothing but the sidekick and that's all he would ever be. The anger became overwhelming, this had to be stopped.

"Get Stiles." He ordered.

Peter, Ethan and Aiden jumped in front and were attacked by Isaac, Erica and Boyd. Allison looked on in horror not knowing what was happening. There had been no provocation, why had Scott ordered this? Had it been a set up all along?

Scott watched the fight with amusement, he was in control. Just as a gap appeared, he knew it was his chance to get Stiles, he started moving forward carefully towards Stiles not wanting to catch anyone's attention.

A loud bang echoed around them and Scott collapsed in agony, he rolled around and clutched at his knee. Chris Argent was there; his gun out and still aimed at his daughter's boyfriend. He moved slowly until he was in front of Stiles.

"Scott, leave now."

"Fine." He spat out. "Let's go." His pack joined him and helped him up. Scott turned and looked at the love of his life. "Allison, come on."

She looked between the two most important men in her life. She had noticed how Scott had changed, but she needed to know why her father had acted this way? Why did he protect Stiles? "I'm staying here."

"You're coming with me." He demanded. "You're my girlfriend, and part of my pack."

Allison's eyes hardened. She wasn't a thing that could be owned and she wasn't a slave. "I'm staying here."

No one moved until the McCall pack finally left. Chris turned and looked at Stiles. "What the hell just happened? Why did I shoot Scott and why has he become such an asshole?"

"Dad." Allison admonished but didn't argue the point.

"Why was my only thought about protecting Stiles, even more than my own daughter whom I love more than anything?"

"Let's go somewhere more comfortable and talk. I do need to let someone know that you are both here." Talia turned to look at her daughter.

Cora had just walked in and heard her mother, she nodded, turned and ran off to find and warn Derek.

XXXXX

Elisa looked up as the door opened and in walked Chris, his mouth falling open in shock.

"I know you; well I've seen your photo."

"I bet your father wasn't happy about that."

"Dad, who is this?"

"Allison, this is my aunt Elisa Argent."

"Oh, why don't I know anything about you?" She didn't think that she had any other relatives, her father, mother aunt and grandfather.

"Well, the stories my father told was that she betrayed the family." Chris had never truly believed that as Gerard had been very vague about what had happened.

"Of course he did. I guess in his eyes it was a betrayal. I have a magical ability. I also became an Emissary to a pack. Gerard was a cruel man; he nearly killed me when he found out about the magic. I'd be dead if it wasn't for my pack."

Chris just stared; he didn't know what to say. It was a lot to take in. He didn't doubt her; it was something his father would do. "So, about Stiles?"

"Stiles is a Pure Spark, he's powerful and very rare." Talia started. "Deaton should've separated him and Scott."

"Why?" Allison asked.

"Scott gains a power boost from Stiles; it also brings out the negative energy in a True Alpha. If Scott managed to corrupt Stiles, he would die. A Pure Spark is a light ability."

"Is the power boost thing why he's trying to get Stiles back?" She wondered it confused her why her boyfriend had changed on this so quickly.

"After what McCall has done Stiles won't ever be his friend again." Ethan added.

"What's he done?" How much had Allison managed to miss? There was so much he had lied about as well.

Stiles walked over to the window and stared out.

"He put a spell on the Sheriff to make him forget his love for Stiles." Talia looked over at the young man, worried at how much more that could be thrown at him.

"How did he do that?" Chris asked.

"He used the Nemeton. It's because it's been used so much for personal use that I was asked to come back to Beacon Hills." Talia would tell them the truth if that was what they wanted.

This had started to become too much for Allison, but he needed to know it all. "Can I ask why you left in the first place?"

"You won't like the answer Allison." Stiles answered honestly.

"It has to do with my family doesn't it?" There was no other reason for him to say that. She waited for a reluctant nod. "Please tell me." Her family had kept too many secrets.

"Your Aunt Kate was here years ago. She seduced my son Derek, who would've been younger than you." Talia turned and pain was written across her features as Peter stormed out and slammed the door behind him. "She got information from him and tried to burn down our home with us all in it. We didn't all die, but Peter's wife and unborn child did."

She paled, "oh god I think I'm going to be sick."

"I'm taking my daughter home."

"There is one thing you still wish to know Mr Argent, we got a little off track and I am sorry about what you just found out." Talia felt sorry for them, so much had happened in such a short time.

"Right about why I protected Stiles, it's about this Pure Spark thing right?"

"Yes it is, they have Guardians to protect them. These people only want to do that. You have three options: You stay as you are, help when you are around, forgetting about everyone else will fade. You will be able to deal with it better. Second is you leave, you'll always feel like something is missing. If anything happens to him the guilt will be unbearable and lastly you do the ceremony and become a proper guardian."

"That's why Jackson saved him." Allison couldn't help but laugh.

"Don't say anything; he isn't ready to hear it." Stiles smiled at her.

"I don't think he ever will be. I promise not to say anything." She promised.

Chris rubbed his forehead. "It's a lot to take in and I'm on information overload. I need to think about things with a clear head and to discuss things with Allison." He wasn't even going to bring up his father or sister at the moment.

"Of course, thank you for listening to us." Talia smiled at them.

"I appreciate you being honest, so much has happened and I've started to feel lost. I knew Scott had been lying to me."

Elisa stepped forward and winced just before she spoke. "There is something else you need to know."

Chris knew that this was going to cause problems, he could feel it. "Which is?"

"Allison has a very specific feel to her aura. It's a lot like mine. I needed to warn you. Gerald did not take it well when he found out about me and affinity for magic."

"But it's not your fault; you can't help the way you're born." Allison stared in horror.

"I know, but bigots like your grandfather believe that anyone different chooses to be that way, or did something to deserve it." Elisa reached out and touched Chris' shoulder.

He took hold of his daughters hand; he would do anything to protect her especially from his father.

"I'm sorry you've had all this thrown at you Allison." He placed a hand on his friend's shoulder, but something compelled him to reach out and touch Elisa as well.

It was if a circuit had connected, an electrical current seemed to shoot through them. They all collapsed screaming.

XXXXX

A homeless man tried to crawl away, but the werewolf walked over and killed him. Scott turned to the injured Alpha and his electric blue eyes shone out as slashed the throat of the werewolf. His eyes suddenly changed to the more familiar red.

The world became fuzzy and they were now in a building Scott, Deaton, Gerard, Kate and Victoria all laughing together. Everything changed again and Jackson's unconscious in the woods and finally they see Erica and Boyd all alone and terrified huddled in the darkness, the feeling of being trapped was overwhelming.

XXXXX

Stiles awoke and looked around. He was in his own bed. He groaned as he climbed out, everything ached. He needed to see how the others were.

XXXXX

Talia looked up from making tea and smiled. Elisa, Chris and Allison were there drinking something herbal from the smell.

"Looks like I'm the weakest link." He joked.

"You're the one that powered the vision; in essence it drained your battery." Elisa explained as he sat down.

"Thanks, that makes me feel better. I do want to know what happened though." He didn't want to have these things if he just touched someone.

"Your spark decided that this information needed to be shared. Chris is your guardian, Allison and I are magical creatures and we are all linked to Scott or Stiles. They are connected or were to each other. I still don't know if these visions are past, present or future thought."

"That's just great." Stiles sighed. "We get information, but not a time period to put it in context. Thanks." He looked up and told the universe sarcastically.

"I might be able to help with them, some at least." Allison knew that she couldn't keep the information to herself it was too important.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

A/N I would like to thank my beta for going through this chapter.

XXXXX

"Jackson hasn't made any complaint about anything like that, and he would." Allison pointed out. "You know if someone did that to him, he would not keep quiet about it."

"Yeah, that's very true," Stiles agreed. "So that one is the future."

"I'm sure Lydia or someone would let me know if Boyd and Erica went missing. I've seen them most days, so future as well."

"I agree, I may have problems with Scott, but I assume he would call a pack meeting if two members vanished." Stiles watched as the others agreed. "Uh, Allison, about the other one." He didn't want to push her.

"I appreciate the concern, Stiles. It's the past. An alpha's body was sent to Deaton, and I saw the homeless man's murder on the news. I can't help you with them all meeting up; they haven't said anything to me, any of them." She glanced over at her father.

"No, nothing's been said to me either."

"So, when Scott killed the alpha, he was a beta. He wasn't a True Alpha anymore." Chris was furious; Scott had been parading around acting as if he were better than everyone else. He wasn't.

"So, it definitely sounds like he wants me around for a power boost. At least I don't have to worry about him turning me evil."

"You know that will never happen you have a mate." Talia reminded him.

Allison smiled brightly. "You have a mate? Oh, the guy at the restaurant right? He's very hot."

Both Talia and Chris groaned.

"Yes, my son Derek."

Allison started to giggle.

"What is it Ally?" Stiles stared at her with a bemused look.

"Lydia's going to try and steal him from you. She's jealous that you don't worship her anymore. Wait, did you call me Ally?"

"If you don't like it…."

"No, I do. I feel like we've started our own friendship." Allison's life in Beacon Hills had been all about Scott, but this felt different. "I love Lydia, but she has to learn that she can't have everything she wants. I know she's brilliant, a genius. I think going to a great university is going to be a wake-up call. As smart as she is there are going to be people just as smart as or more so than her. I don't know what is going on with Scott." She glanced at Stiles with worry.

"Stiles is my Emissary, and he's tied to the Hale pack. It's put him out of reach." Talia hoped to comfort her.

"How could Scott do that to his best friend? I thought I knew my boyfriend."

"How can Dr Deaton tell Scott to do this? That young man is not smart enough to come up with this all on his own. He wouldn't know anything about Stiles unless the good doctor told him." Chris was so angry that this adult was abusing the trust that was given to him.

"What about your family?" Stiles asked.

"They aren't going to hear anything from me. They're so far from the code it's disgusting. I also have to protect Allison and her abilities from them, or whatever she might end up being able to do."

"Mom would tell grandfather, they're creepily close. I can't tell anyone in the pack as they would tell Scott. I mean we've seen him laughing with our psycho family members." Allison sighed sadly. "I can't believe he would use me, but then I would've said that he wouldn't have used Stiles. I can't stay with him can I?" She turned to her dad.

"It's your decision sweetheart. I would support you." He could see that she wanted his opinion. "At the moment with how Scott is, it would be dangerous for you." Chris hated to see her like this, broken-hearted, but it was better than the possible alternative.

"Don't forget he can't use the Nemeton, the next best thing would be a magic user," Elisa added quietly.

"The knowledge that Miss Argent's potential in magic does not leave this room. It's soundproof so no one outside can hear us." Talia wasn't going put someone else's life at risk. Allison was an innocent, no matter who her family was.

"Thank you, Alpha Hale, I've got a lot to think about and what I'm going to do if I do have magic." She looked at her great aunt. "It's not a possibility, is it? You think that I will become a magic user?"

"Yes, I do, as I said your aura is very much like mine. I'm now part of the Hale pack, I'm not going anywhere. I'm training Stiles and would be more than happy to help you as well if that's okay Alpha Hale." She waited until Talia nodded and smiled.

"Thank you, Aunt Elisa, I really appreciate it."

"Here is my number." She handed a piece of paper to Chris. "You can call me whenever you need my help."

Chris took it and nodded having a family member that understood was going to be a great help. He dreaded Gerard's reaction when he found out who was here and what Allison would be able to do. There was no doubt that his father would find out.

XXXXX

Chris desperately needed fresh air. It was weird he felt that Allison would be safe with the Hale pack. At the moment they were the only ones he trusted. He turned and saw a young man standing there.

"Hello, Mr Argent."

"And you are?"

"Derek, Derek Hale."

"Oh, I…how can you bare to be around us, Argents I mean. I just heard…damn it."

Derek chuckled. "I didn't trust Elisa when she arrived. It terrified me, I was afraid that we were being tricked and this time I would lose not only my family, my pack but also my, uh, Stiles."

"I know he's your mate. I can't get my mind around what my sister tried to do. My father, my wife, they're all crazy."

"Stiles needed her for not just learning about being a spark, but also an Emissary. At least here I could keep an eye on her. I wasn't going to be fooled again. After the ceremony and her deeper connection to the pack, I felt her. Her magic and his spark made it a much more powerful link. I could feel her hatred towards her brother, the fear, the disgust and horror when she found out what Kate had done. Her love for her pack was so pure. I have no doubt that she'll do anything to protect Stiles and us. I don't know what happened in there, but you seem a little off."

"So you're okay being around us?"

He laughed. "It's a work in progress."

"Thank you, your thoughts on Elisa has given me hope for the future of our family that Allison and I don't need to go down that route of hate. My daughter and I have so much to discuss. I need to be there for her."

"She's your daughter; of course you need to be there."

XXXXX

Deucalion smiled down at the dead pack that littered the floor; the smell of blood assaulted his senses. He had some more alphas. They were the weakest ones of them, but they were going to need cannon fodder. While they died, it would give the rest time to get away.

He still wanted that damn spark; he also needed to find out what was going on. This was a job for Morrell, his Emissary. Well, she was until Stilinski joined them.

"It's time you visited your brother my dear Emissary."

"Very well."

XXXXX

Lydia was annoyed, something was going on with Allison. She seemed troubled, but wouldn't say anything and was also ignoring Scott. He seemed just as confused as she was. The final straw was the little looks and smiles she sent to Stiles. Lydia had tried to get him to talk, but once again nothing. As she walked through the town, past the shops and then there was Derek Hale. He was writing on a chalkboard.

"Hello, Derek." She used the most seductive voice she had.

"Miss Martin." He ignored her and carried on with what he was doing.

"Since you're new in town I thought I would show you around."

"I don't think so."

She noticed Stiles walk around the corner. Lydia grabbed Derek by his t-shirt and pulled him into a kiss.

Derek pushed her away and stared at the petite redhead in horror.

"Derek," Stiles called out.

"She just…" Derek felt sick, the memories of Kate flooding him.

"I know exactly what she was doing." He was livid, how dare she do that. Stiles could see what was going through his boyfriend's mind. All he could do was pull his mate into his arms. "Whatever your plan was it failed, leave us alone." His eyes flashed in anger.

Lydia stepped back it was the first time she was terrified of the person who once had a crush on her. As she was trying to get back control of the situation she felt someone behind her.

"What's going on? Jackson had actually seen what had happened. Lydia was up to her little tricks.

"What are you doing here?" She snapped.

"We were supposed to meet up, I saw you and followed."

"So you saw Derek force himself of me," Lydia added a few tears.

Derek looked at her in horror.

"You bitch, you really are pathetic. I promise you, if you ever do anything like this again you will regret it." Stiles glared at her.

Jackson could see the fury in the geek's face, and it frightened him. He was not going to be dragged into this. He turned and walked away.

"Jackson, Jackson where are you going?" She yelled as she chased after him. "Will you just stop?"

As soon as they were alone, Stiles turned to Derek. "Are you okay?"

"No, not really."

"I can't believe that she did that. Actually, no I can. Allison did say she was going to make a play. I totally forgot about it with everything else that was going on." He leaned forward and gave him a kiss.

Derek pulled Stiles into a hug and breathed in the security he felt. He pulled away grabbed his mate's hand and took him inside the restaurant.

XXXXX

Scott was angry; he'd wanted a strong pack, the strongest. He needed to talk to Deaton and stormed into the clinic. There was only one person who could advise him.

XXXXX

"I can't believe how people are talking about Cora Hale. There isn't anything special about her." Lydia complained. "I am being ignored, can you believe it? Jackson?" She turned to yell at him but could see he was listening to something by the tilt of his head. Hopefully, it was something gossip-worthy.

XXXXX

"Deaton everything is falling apart. Chris Argent protected Stiles, just like Jackson did. Oh and let's not forget that damn hunter shot me."

Deaton fought back the urge to tell him to stop whining, he still needed Scott. "Stiles being a Pure Spark meant that he has Guardians, these people are born to protect him. They only come 'online' when a Pure Spark comes into their power. There will be people around the world that will feel the pull but won't know why. Those who have met him will do whatever they can to keep him safe."

"Why is it all about Stiles? He's nothing, I'm special."

"Don't say anything to anyone. The Hale's wouldn't mention it I mean the people they would talk to about you are your pack, and a couple are Argent's."

"Is there anything we can do?"

"Like what exactly?"

"Is there a spell or potion that could turn a Guardian against those they protected or to stop them being one at all?"

"I'm not sure; it's part of who they are. It would have to be something so powerful it could very well kill them."

"That's fine; I'd rather that there were no Guardians." Scott paused and smiled. "If anything happened to Mr Argent, I could comfort Allison. Since we're helping Gerard, I'd definitely be welcomed more into the family."

XXXXX

Jackson couldn't believe what he was hearing. How dare Scott treat them like that? He was supposed to be a True Alpha someone who protected others. He was just thinking about himself. He couldn't even think about dealing with this Guardian thing at the moment. Without a glance in Lydia's direction he ran off, everything felt as if he were being suffocated.

"Jackson?" Lydia screeched as her now, and again boyfriend disappeared. She was going to kill him the next time they saw each other. She wasn't going to wait around. Pulling out her phone she tried to call Allison. It rang and rang until the answerphone kicked in. "What the hell is going on?" It was clear that Lydia was being left out of the loop. She should be the first one to be told. They'd all be lost without her brains. What freaked Jackson out? Where was Allison?

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

"It's good to see you again Alan."

"What do you want Marin?"

"I'm here just to let you know that Deucalion is coming and that you'd better not get involved. The Alpha Pack is growing and becoming more powerful than you can imagine."

"And for this warning you want…?"

"Information about your boy Scott, the Stilinski's, the Argent's and the Hale's." She moved closer to him. "They can help you, I know what you want."

XXXXX

Scott moved away as soon as he heard the words 'Alpha Pack'. There had been rumours, Deaton had even told him a little. It never seemed important as they didn't seem to care about Beacon Hills. So why come here now? He listened back to the conversation, but there was nothing anymore left to get from the conversation. It had changed to what they had been up to over the years; he'd missed part of the talk while he was thinking. "It probably wasn't important." He muttered to himself as he sent out a group text for a pack meeting.

XXXXX

Gerard stopped and looked around Beacon Hills. It wasn't his kind of place, but here was where he needed to be. His face fell as soon as she came out of a shop. "Elisa." He hissed and made his way over to her, grabbed her arm and pulled her into an alleyway.

"Gerard." Elisa did her best to keep her voice calm, but all those childhood memories assaulted her. Every single beating she received.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"This is nothing to do with you."

He raised his hand and slapped her across the face. Her body collided with the wall behind her from the force of it. Gerard smirked as he noticed the red handprint on her cheek started to form. "You bitch; I should have looked for you years ago and ended your life. You're a disgrace to the Argent name."

Elisa started to laugh, as she did so her hand slid into her pocket and grabbed the mace that was there. It would have been easy enough to use magic, but that could've brought her too much attention.

"I'm not the disgrace you and Kate are. Do you know how embarrassed the Hunter's Council are? Why do you think they no longer 'request' your help? You're a liability, they know you're crazy and can't trust you." Elisa watched as his face grew redder the angrier he became. She knew that she would only get one chance to get away from him. One of the things about her brother was that the more upset he became, the more it blinded him to what was going on around him. Gerard would have tunnel vision to whoever created that emotion.

Gerard slammed her against the wall hard. She could see the absolute hate in his eyes. Elisa watched as he raised his hand. He'd always liked to draw this out, to enjoy the fear and the sense of control he had. Just then she pulled out the mace and sprayed him in the eyes. She kicked him in the balls and watched him collapse on the ground. This was the first time she'd ever fought back. He'd believed that his little sister would still be terrified of him and that the punishment would just be accepted. It never even occurred to him to question it, to think that she had grown and seen many horrors since then.

As Elisa looked down at him writhing on the ground, she had the urge to kick him again, but didn't. There was no way she was going to stoop to his level, she was better than him and always had been. As she ran off to her car, it was clear that this was the last time that this Argent would travel alone now that Gerard knew this his baby sister was here.

XXXXX

Scott sat and waited for everyone to arrive at his home, everyone except Dr Deaton. He needed to talk to the others first. He frowned as Lydia walked in last, late and alone. There had been a text from Allison saying that she and Chris had wanted some time together. He didn't like it at all; she should be here at his side where his girlfriend belonged.

"Where's Jackson?"

"He's gone off to sulk about something. It's nothing serious or he would've told me."

"What's going on?" Isaac asked before the silence descended them, it happened all the time.

"You remember that vague conversation about the Alpha Pack." They all nodded, Scott frowned as they didn't seem that nervous about it. "A dangerous pack of alphas' who want to destroy other packs?"

"Why are you mentioning this now, aren't they headed in the other direction?" Lydia asked she hated this little build up until he finally gets to the point.

"Well, it turns out that they're here, or soon will be."

Erica glanced over at Boyd terrified at what could happen. "What are we going to do?" She asked quietly and seemingly like her old self.

"I'll deal with it, I'm the True Alpha, and they'll respect that more. If you hear or see anything let me know straight away." Just then his cell beeped, it was time for him to go and meet the Argents' again. "Well, that was all, carry on with what you are doing and pass what we talked about to Jackson."

Lydia nodded but continued to observe him. There was something more going on. Scott only seemed to care about himself or Allison. He never seemed to plan anything, so that message was probably a reminder to chase her again. "I have better things to do." She moved her head to flip her hair, so it landed on her shoulder and sauntered off, quickly followed by the others.

XXXXX

Deaton glared at Scott as he finally arrived. These were not the people you wanted to keep waiting. Gerard wanted to show that damn werewolf who was in charge, but they still needed him. He could play nice, for now anyway.

"Kate's back in town permanently, but we're keeping that quiet. Let's call her our secret weapon."

"We appreciate your help Scott, you're such a sweetheart." Kate slid her hand up and down his arm. She glanced over at her father and started to laugh.

Gerard and Victoria looked at each other and smirked. "To everyone getting what they deserve." He cheered, his family joining him. They wanted to keep the alpha under his watchful eye. He also needed to find out if Deaton had anything for him and of course the problem of his sister. No one knew about her, just that she'd been an embarrassment and gone. Everyone had assumed that she had died, he'd never corrected them.

XXXXX

"Well?" Gerard asked as soon as they were alone.

"I'm sorry Mr Argent; there isn't anything magical that could help you. I called everyone I knew."

"Thank you for looking." He still needed the vet on his side. It hadn't changed anything. He would've still gone down the werewolf route. All that power would've been his, and after the change, his body would never betray him again.

No one knew that he was dying except Deaton. If things happened in the right way, he could spin that he was attacked. Gerard knew that he could persuade the hunter's that him being an alpha was a good thing and how it would help them. This way he wouldn't be asked to take his own life. If only it could be done now, he never knew when his body would finally give out.

XXXXX

Erica and Boyd sat huddled together on the porch of her home. Her parents had gone out for the evening.

"Do you think Scott can do it?"

Boyd shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. We know he only truly cares about himself, his image and Allison."

"She wasn't there, and I thought about asking him, but decided not to risk it." She paused for a minute. "I'm scared Boyd, I didn't become a werewolf only to die at the hands of some psycho pack. I can't even trust my alpha to keep me safe."

"I'll protect you." He smiled as he gently stroked a large finger down her cheekbone.

"Isaac?"

Erica snorted. "You see how he idolises Scott, he won't go anywhere. If we tell him, he'll just let our fearless leader know, and we're back where we started."

"Are you sure? It could be dangerous out there." Boyd had to make sure she knew that it wouldn't be easy.

"It's not exactly safe here either. Let's do it, now."

"Now?" He repeated.

"Now." She repeated with a huge smile.

XXXXX

Jordan walked into the sheriff's office and just stood for a moment. "Are you okay sir?"

Noah's head shot up as he looked at his deputy. "I think I just have a bug. My head feels a little fuzzy, it'll be gone soon."

"I hope you're right. If you need me to do anything, please just ask."

"Thank you, Parrish." He smiled. "What made you come here?" He genuinely couldn't remember if he'd asked that before. Noah hated to feel this out of it.

"There was no particular reason, I was just drawn here."

"Let's hope it lives up to your expectations." He laughed, as soon as Jordan was out of sight his head dropped onto his folded arms. If he didn't feel better soon a visit to the doctors would be happening. Stiles would insist, his son worried far too much about him. His son, why did a feel of loss hit him, but suddenly an image of Scott appeared in his mind.

XXXXX

Talia walked over to Stiles as he seemed to be staring at nothing, but she knew him well enough that his mind was always on the go. "Is everything okay?"

"How many Guardians' does a Pure Spark need? The more he has does it mean he's more powerful or in more danger?"

"I don't know Stiles, but remember not all of them will decide to be one. I think the universe just wants to be sure you have enough of them to be able to do their jobs."

"Do you think there would be a problem if I took my Guardians and killed Gerard not for just being a monster, but for laying a hand on Elisa?" He'd been livid when she came back hurt and explained why.

"I don't think you need to. He's here for a reason and with knowing what kind of man he is; it isn't going to end without a fight. I hope we're strong enough to beat him." It had felt weird talking to the younger man like this, but it now had become natural. He was her Emissary, and she had to be honest with him.

"We will be, we are. I'm not going to lose anyone else I care about." Stiles promised his body stiff with anger, and his eyes shone with determination. He only started to relax when Talia pulled him into a hug. Unlike with Scott he honestly felt safe with her.

XXXXX

Jackson had turned off his cell and just driven around. There was so much going on, and he felt as if he were drowning. He just needed to clear his head, to be able to feel like he could breath and everything would be fine. Suddenly claustrophobia hit him, his sports car was far too small, and he was desperate to escape. He pulled over, climbed out and ran into the woods. Jackson stopped and took some deep breaths, trying to release all the tension. Just then he heard a noise, it was a fight.

As much as his head screamed at him to ignore it, everything else told him to check it out. As per usual he ignored his head and walked deeper into the woods. When he finally reached a small grassy clearing that's when he sees them.

Erica and Boyd.

She screamed loudly as a knife is pushed into her shoulder. Boyd is trapped by werewolves, he yelled as he struggled to help the woman he loved. Jackson before he thinks about it wolf's out and ran towards them. Erica couldn't believe it, that bully who'd made her life hell was trying to save them. If he could, they would all manage to escape.

"No." She yelled as another werewolf stepped out and hit Jackson as hard as he could, knocking him out immediately.

"What about this one?" A man asked as his eyes flashed red.

"Leave him, his father has money. He'll just bring us trouble at the moment. These two will do." Kali grinned; Morrell had definitely done her research.

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

Deucalion paced as he ran things over in his mind, he had his cell to his ear and was talking to Marin. The Pure Spark was now the Hale Emissary, which was something that needed to be dealt with. "He'll belong to me." Gerard, Kate and Victoria were working with or using the poor gullible True Alpha. "What to do with the idiot?" He then looked over at Morrell. "You did well my Emissary. When the other's get back we'll all meet up, your brother better not cause us any problems. You know what will happen if he does." He hung up before she could reply to him. "Revenge and more power all waiting for me." He laughed as he thought about all the trouble he could cause. It was going to be so much fun.

XXXXX

Peter slammed his hand against a tree trunk. Kate Argent and that damn vision showed that she was here, had been or soon would be. He finally could get his revenge for what she'd done. He'd lost the love of his life and their unborn child in that fire.

At times he hated Talia, she and nearly everyone else had survived. Why someone else couldn't have been taken, and his beloved lived. He'd agree to be a Guardian because he needed to focus on something positive. He understood logically that the only people who could be blamed were Kate and those who had helped her. At times he got so angry and blamed it on everyone especially his nephew. His being an innocent teenager didn't matter. There had been so many times when he nearly and had actually attacked Derek for being so stupid. The younger man never blamed him and accepted the punishment, because he too believed that he deserved it. It made Peter feel guilty, but it never stopped this never-ending cycle.

He turned as soon as he heard a noise behind him. It was Ethan and Aiden. "What the hell do you want?"

"Nothing, we come here when we want to get away. This being a safe place is new to us. We still feel that we could be attacked and don't want to frighten anyone." Aiden sighed; it felt so stupid to say it out loud.

"Why would you frighten anyone?"

Ethan glanced over at his twin. "Our tempers, the anger we're keep bottled up inside. Our original pack were monsters, our alpha was the worst of them. We were the bitches of the pack and the abuse we had to deal with…"

"We had no control over the joining thing we can do. Deucalion came and helped us, taught us to be strong. We thought things would be better." Aiden carried on.

"But they weren't were they?" Peter could see himself in these two werewolves. They had been shaped by what had been done to them and in turn what they had to do to survive.

"Deucalion, Kali and Ennis are monsters. They took their tempers out on us, and we took it out on those below us. We'd killed every member of our pack, and yet we still weren't free. Then we met Stiles, and Alpha Hale took us in. This is how we always imagined a pack to be. We're so damaged that we're afraid we're going to screw things up. Nothing goes right for us."

"I come out here for some the reason. My anger is aimed at everyone. Deep down I know who's to blame, but at times this hatred doesn't stay on them. I'm here, so I don't keep lashing out. I love my family, my pack and I don't want Talia to have to exile me." It made him feel a little better that others understood.

"Becoming Stiles' Guardian has helped," Ethan added and watched as the other two nodded in agreement.

"If you ever need to talk, you can come and find me." Peter offered.

"We're always around if you need to as well." Aiden smiled.

Peter couldn't help but chuckle at the thought of two teenagers supporting him; he was an adult after all.

"Thank you boys, I appreciate that."

XXXXX

Jackson groaned and winced as he moved. "Erica, Boyd." He called out as soon as remembered what had happened.

As soon as he looked around, he could see he was alone. Those assholes took two members…of Scott's pack. He doesn't feel as if he belongs there, but has no idea where he does. The pack had to know what had happened and they need to put together a rescue plan of some sort. He slowly gets back on his feet making sure he's steady before he ran back to his car, which lucky enough is still there and the keys are still in his pocket.

XXXXX

"McCall," Jackson called out.

Scott sighed this was the last thing he needed. He was going to head over to Allison's; she'll understand things better when he tells her what is going on. Well, a modified version anyway. "What do you want Jackson?"

"Erica and Boyd have been taken."

"By who?" He demanded.

"How the hell do I know, we didn't stop to have a conversation."

"It's probably the Alpha pack; it was mentioned in the meeting you missed."

"Well it's a good thing I did, or you wouldn't know what happened. We need to call a meeting, find out where they are being held and rescue them."

"We're not strong enough; they'll kill us, Jackson."

"Maybe the Hale's can help?"

"NO!" Scott shouted.

"They could kill Erica and Boyd," Jackson growled.

"What do you care? You always picked on them."

"I could ask why you don't, you're the alpha."

"When the times come we'll find new recruits, stronger ones," Scott replied smoothly.

"Wait, are you kidding?" Jackson couldn't believe what he was hearing. How had their roles become reversed? "Were you always this much of an asshole or did the werewolf bite bring it out in you?"

Scott stared at him coldly. "Don't ever talk to me like that again, you know who I am. There's nothing we can do at the moment." With that, he turned and left.

"Damn it." Jackson sighed.

XXXXX

Stiles snuggled closer to Derek's side as they lay on the bed and watched movies together. They took turns to pick one. He had chosen Aliens; he did love an ass-kicking, Ripley.

"Get away from her you bitch," Stiles muttered along with the film.

Derek glanced over at his mate and smiled. He never thought he would be this happy again. The more time he spent with Stiles, the more the tightness in his chest began to loosen. He no longer felt as if he were going to suffocate on all those negative emotions that had coursed through him. Stiles loved life, the good and the bad; everything was there to be experienced. It was to help you grow was what was always said. Derek had started to believe that and finally looked for to all his tomorrows, with this 'Pure Spark' at his side.

XXXXX

Isaac had tried to call Scott, but there hadn't been an answer. He held off coming to see the sheriff until his alpha had called back, but that never happened. So here he was alone and afraid of what was going to happen.

"Isaac," Stilinski spoke softly and smiled. It was clear to see the young man was terrified and with what he lived through it was understandable why. If only he'd found out about this abuse earlier, a lot earlier, so many things would've been different.

"Hello, Sheriff."

"Why don't we go to my office and sit down. We can have a little more privacy."

"Please don't tell my dad I'm in trouble." He begged.

"Isaac, son, you're not in any trouble. You haven't done anything wrong."

"I…I…I haven't?"

"No, let's go and sit down. Do you want some water, soda?"

"No thank you, sir, I'm fine." He walked into the office and sat down. He glanced around the room as he picked at his nails.

"All we're doing is having a chat. If you don't want to talk I'm not going to force you, okay?"

"Okay."

"Now, before we start is there anyone you would like me to call? A guardian of some kind?"

"No, there's only my dad, and I'd rather not bother him."

The sheriff sighed. "Your father is actually who I want to talk about."

"Why?"

"Well, you lacrosse coach noticed you having bruises that didn't come from practice. There have been other teachers that realised that you had absences the day after a bad mark in a test. When you did come back, they saw how stiffly you moved. There was one incident when you were locked in a cupboard."

"I'm just clumsy, I panic when I don't do well in tests and I, uh, um I'm claustrophobic." Isaac looked any place but at the sheriff.

"Isaac, it's okay, I'm here to help you." Noah could see the panic start to rise in the young man. What would he have done if something like this happened to Stiles? This time an image of Scott didn't appear, but there was still something missing. He knew that his son would want him to do anything to help Isaac there was no doubt about this. He would have to figure out what was going on in his mind later. "You know Stiles. Please let me help?"

"I…" He glanced down at his hands. He remembered how Stiles had talked about his dad, how close the two men had been. Scott had gone out of his way to have this man as a father figure. He was one of those good people, there was no doubt about that, and maybe he could help. "Okay, I'll try."

Noah smiled. "That's all I'm asking for. If at any point it becomes too much just let me know and we'll stop." He waited for Isaac to nod. "Let's start with the earliest thing you can remember when your father…"

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

Stiles opened his mouth in shock as he stared at the blue ball of fire that levitated just above his hand. This had been the first time he'd managed to do anything like this. Well, actually anything at all. He'd started to feel down because with all the power he had or supposedly had he couldn't seem to do anything. Elisa had told him that doubt was part of the problem. All those years being bullied and Scott turning on him had built up and made him feel worthless. These negative emotions had created a barrier that stopped Stiles from learning.

All he needed was just one success. Derek had been fantastic and managed to take him away and make him forget his frustrations. It had also given him a chance to get to know his mate even more, and his werewolf had done the most romantic thing ever…made him the best curly fries known to man. Then he was pulled into those strong arms and kissed. It had made him so relaxed that when he had tried this time a magical ball of fire appeared.

"I can do it, I can do magic." He whispered.

Elisa laughed as the ball disappeared. "Yes, yes you can, you are magical. Once you can do that easily, we'll then move onto something else."

Stiles reached out and pulled her into a hug. "Thank you."

"You're welcome my little spark."

"Hey enough of the little." He laughed.

XXXXX

Noah stood next to Melissa and sighed.

"What's wrong?" He had seemed so distant lately. Melissa had thought that there was something between them, but now she wasn't so sure.

"It's about Isaac Lahey. I'm trying to find a good family to place him with. It's not going very well."

"I could take him. He's a friend of Scott's. I'd hate to see him be put into the system." She didn't ask specific details but had seen the numerous bruises. As a nurse, she'd seem too many abuse victims. Isaac needed somewhere he could feel safe.

"Thank you, Melissa. I really appreciate this. I'll start putting through the paperwork. Once it's all signed off I'll let him know, that kid could do with a break." Noah winced as images of his son flashed through his mind and with them the odd moments of love. What the hell was going on?

"Noah?" She reached over to help him, but never managed to hide the hurt when he pulled away.

XXXXX

Scott stared out into the woods. There was so much going on at the moment. He needed support, but the man he looked to for this had been ignoring him. Damn those councils for hiding the Nemeton and for bringing back the Hales, which included Stiles.

Once the spell wore off completely, the Sheriff was going to be pissed. He'd hoped that the man he considered a father and his mother would be together. Time was running out, was there any kind of love potion that could work? When they were a family, he would be forgiven, and Stiles wouldn't be needed as he would be the only son that would be wanted. Did he really need his ex-best friend? Was this boost thing true?

That wasn't the only problem; he needed his pack to be stronger. It could be time to start biting people. Once they were changed, they would be happy. He completely ignored the fact that he'd hated having the bite forced on him. It was different with him; after all, he was special. Who wouldn't want to be part of his pack? Just then his cell went off.

"Yes, oh hi Dr Deaton. Wait, what? Deucalion has Boyd and Erica?" He tried to make his voice sound naturally surprised. "I don't know what to do. Yes, as soon as I decide I'll let you know." Scott sighed this was the last thing he needed. He definitely needed to build his pack. A smile suddenly covered his face; the perfect candidate had just popped into his head.

He might as well start now. His pack was going to be the strongest. As the True Alpha of this pack, he would be admired and people would listen to him. Scott was unique, and nothing would change that.

XXXXX

Jackson rushed towards the vet clinic. There was so much that needed to be discussed. As he got closer, he heard shouting. He recognised those voices immediately, it was Lydia and Scott. It had been a while since he'd heard her that angry and it was usually aimed at him. What the hell was going on?

XXXXX

"What do you want Scott?"

"We need to wait for Deaton." He'd hoped the older man would help him.

"You dragged me here, you tell me now."

He sighed. "Fine, it seems Deucalion has Boyd and Erica."

"What? Oh my god, how are we going to rescue them?" She may not be close to these people, but they were needed. A pack had to be strong.

"We're not going to."

"We're not going to what?"

"We're not going to rescue them," Scott explained more clearly.

"Why not?" Lydia snapped.

"We don't have the numbers, it would be suicide. I'll just replace them."

"You're going to leave them in the hands of a psycho and not knowing what they're going through. Instead, you're going to try and replace them, are you crazy?"

"No, it makes logical sense. I just need to find better, smarter candidates."

Lydia eyed him warily and took a step back. "I don't like where this conversation is going. I don't want to be a werewolf. I'm only here because of Jackson."

"Come on, think of all the benefits. Look how strong you'll be; with your brains, it's clear you'll be my second in command."

"I'm no one's second." She sniffed.

Before Lydia could scream, Scott was right in front of her. His face in its beta form, he leant forward and then sank his fangs deep into her neck. All she could do was release the scream that had built up.

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

Jackson burst through the door growling. Rage filled him as he saw Lydia unconscious in Scott's arms. The alpha could see the anger on his beta's face. He dropped his victim, as soon as Jackson looked down at her Scott attacked and shoved the other werewolf hard against the wall. He needed to get out of there, he needed to think and plan.

Jackson just spared a quick glance at the door where the asshole escaped. His concern was for Lydia. Her neck was still bleeding, and he didn't know what to do. She wouldn't wake up; he wiped the tears from his face and picked her up. There was only one place to go, the hospital. He really hoped that Melissa McCall wasn't there as he really didn't want to face her when this was all her son's fault. Jackson couldn't wait to get his hands on that coward. First, he needed to make sure Lydia was going to be okay. What was going to happen when she became a werewolf, there was no doubt she would survive. Lydia Martin was a whirlwind as a human, as one of them she'd be… he couldn't think of a word that could describe her in this state.

XXXXX

Jackson walked out of the hospital and took a deep breath. He answered the questions he could. He explained how he'd found her like that in the veterinary clinic, keeping it as close to the truth as he could that way it would be easier to remember. The hospital believed it was an animal attack and in a way they were correct. It was an animal he desperately wanted to put down.

When Melissa arrived, he wasn't in the right frame of mind to talk to her without telling her everything. As soon as she headed his way he made the fastest exit he could, using his usual human speed. There was only one place he could go now, and that was to the Hale's. He had to tell them what was going on.

XXXXX

Stiles opened the door and stared at the visitor, Jackson was one of the last people that he expected to see.

"Stiles can I, please talk to Alpha Hale, it's important." Jackson was desperate, he needed help. Someone needed to check on Lydia and make sure that she was going to be okay.

"Of course, come on in. She isn't home, but Talia won't be long." It was clear something was not okay; he could see the panic on his bully's face. "I'll call her and get her to come back now."

"Thank you." It might have been the first time he actually meant it.

"Come on it; let me get you a cold drink while we wait." Jackson just nodded and followed him into the kitchen.

Stiles reached into his pocket, pulled out his cell and dialled.

XXXXX

Scott stopped his motorbike and climbed off. He took a deep breath. Once Lydia became a werewolf she would see how great it was. How lucky she was to have him as an alpha, things would change for the better. Jackson would forgive him because he and Lydia would have more in common. It would strengthen their relationship. He was an amazing alpha and was only doing it to help them, well that was if she changed and didn't die. If that happened, he would have to deal with it. Scott could feel the panic start to bubble up and rise to the surface. He needed help. Deaton would have too much deal with what happened in his clinic.

The sheriff wouldn't understand. He would later, but not now. There was only one person he could call. They had the experience to deal with this kind of thing. It would also show the trust he had in the older man. He grabbed his cell and called Gerard. This was something that had to be done face to face.

XXXXX

Gerard sat and waited patiently in the woods. What had the McCall boy so spooked? It did show that everything was going the way he planned. This kid was a resource they would make use off and then discard when finished. He glanced down at his watched and sighed, tardy people were a pet peeve of his. Scott may be a monster, but there was no reason to be late for appointments. Just then he heard a bike coming towards him. Now he'll find out what's going on and how he could use it to his advantage.

Scott hopped off as soon as he parked and rushed over. "So much has happened." He knew he had to keep what happened to Lydia himself. Gerard could use the 'code' to kill him. There were so many people jealous of him and would turn on him in a moment.

"Well, don't keep me waiting."

"A werewolf called Deucalion is here. He's kidnapped, Boyd and Erica. The Hale's are here, and something or someone attacked Lydia at Dr Deaton's. Do you think it happened because who or what I am?" He opened his eyes a little wider, tried to portray innocence and doing his best not to overdo it. If he did, it was clear he was lying, and it would be clear he was the one who attacked Lydia. No, not attacked he aided her so she could fulfil her full potential, which would never happen if she remained human.

"So, the blind werewolf is here, interesting."

"You know him or about him? We did go and see the Hale's, it was Deaton's idea. We were attacked and defended ourselves, but Mr Argent; uh your son protected Stiles. Then he and Allison stayed there. I haven't heard from either of them."

"Christopher protected that boy? Why would he do that?"

"Deaton said that Stiles was something called a 'Pure Spark'. They have these 'Guardians' that protect them."

"He's truly one? All that power inside him. I need it, I need Stiles Stilinski."

Scott just pouted, Stiles was getting all the attention again, and he wasn't even here.

"I haven't heard from Allison. She does still like me, right? You don't think she's found someone else, do you?"

Gerard forced himself not to shake his head in disgust. Not only was he not interested in any youthful romantic angst, but the thought of his granddaughter being with this monster made him physically sick. "Where did you last see her?"

"They stayed with Stiles and the Hale's after Mr Argent turned on us."

This was perfect. "It must be Stiles. He's keeping her from you and trying to ruin your life. The Hale's are aiding him." He would destroy everything in this 'Pure Spark's' life until there was no other choice but to turn to him.

Scott's eyes flashed red. He couldn't believe his best friend would do this to him. After everything he'd done for Stiles, this was how he'd been repaid.

XXXXX

Chris glanced over at Allison as they heard laughter come from the backyard. It was definitely odd for that kind of humour to come from their family. What the hell was going on? The two of them quietly moved around so they could hear precisely what was going on, but without being seen.

XXXXX

Victoria reached over and placed a hand on Gerard's arm. "I can't believe that Scott is falling for this. How could he truly believe that we would allow a monster like him near Allison? It's pathetic how he pants after her."

"Oh, I don't know werewolves can be a lot of fun. I can't wait to see Derek again. He's definitely grown up into a handsome man." Kate licked her lips at the thought of what she could do to that firm, muscular body. How she would be in control of all that strength. It would be even more fun than when he was a teenager.

Gerard looked at his daughter in horror before turning his attention back to his daughter in law. "He is useful for information. We need this Stiles person, what power he has. I'm not a fan of magical users, but he wouldn't be anything but a servant to us anyway. Deucalion is also here, I guess it's time to finish him off. Blinding him was fun at the time, but he's turned that into power. He has to be dealt with."

XXXXX

Talia sat down in front of Jackson and smiled encouragingly at him. "Please tell me everything."

"I went to meet up with Lydia at the clinic. I heard shouting, it was Lydia. " He smiled to himself. "I'm usually the only one that can get her that mad. I heard Scott talk about Boyd and Erica being taken by Deucalion."

"Oh my god," Stiles whispered in horror.

"Lydia asked what the plan was to rescue them. Scott told her they weren't going to be. It would be suicide all he needed to do was to have new betas."

"Hypocrite."

"Stiles." Talia sighed and tried not to smile at the pout she received.

"He's right though, Scott is. Lydia worked out that she was his first choice. She told him, no, but he still bit her. I didn't go after him because I needed to take care of her."

"You did the right thing, Jackson." The Hale alpha told him.

"So this Deucalion dude, he's the one that tried to kidnap me when I was on my here." He waited for Talia to nod. "I am so glad that Ethan and Aiden were Guardians and protected me."

Jackson stared at Stiles. "Wait, did they suddenly protect you like I did? Hold on, I can't deal with this now."

"That is completely understandable; you have a lot going on. Deucalion is crazy, but he's also extremely powerful. Where is the girl now?"

"I took her to the hospital; I didn't know what else to do. They think it was an animal bite when that must have escaped its cage at Deaton's." He hated to feel so helpless.

"We'll do everything we can to help her I promise you."

He nodded and truly believed that she would.

"Lydia's strong and stubborn. If anyone can survive, it's her." Stiles added.

"Stiles, before I forget I need to tell you. Your father is coming out of the spell. As soon as his mind is clear, he'll call me. Okay, Elisa and I will go and check on Lydia. As soon as we have any news, we'll let you know."

Just then there was a knock at the door. They all walked over and slowly opened it. There stood Chris and Allison.

"We have things we need to tell you." Chris uttered as he quickly got his daughter in the house.

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

"Allison?" Stiles then glanced over at Chris. "What's going on?"

"We got back home and overheard a conversation between my father, sister and my wife."

"I can tell this isn't going to go anywhere good." Stiles sighed as he moved to let the new arrivals in so they could sit down.

"Jackson?" She couldn't believe that he was here of all places.

"Do you feel up to telling us about it?" Talia didn't want to force the issue; it was clearly upsetting to them, and the young man was still upset by his girlfriend being hurt. As soon as Stiles called she headed back home straight away.

"Dad can you…" She waved her hand around to let him know he could tell the story.

"Of course sweetheart, it seems as if my father's been in contact with Scott. They've played on his ego and his feelings for Allison."

"What an idiot."

"Stiles." Talia admonished.

"He isn't wrong though." She added.

"He knows about Deucalion." Chris looked over at Stiles. "He knows you're a Pure Spark and that I'm a Guardian. He wants your power, to obtain that end he's told Scott you're keeping him and Allison apart. They want him to hurt people so they can use the code to eventually take him out. If he hurts the rest of you taking Stiles would be a lot easier."

Talia's eyes flashed red. "No one will get hurt, and they will NOT take my emissary. You'd both better stay here."

"He hurt Lydia, and now he plans to hurt Stiles," Jackson mumbled.

"What happened to Lydia?" Allison asked.

"Erica and Boyd were taken by Deucalion. I told him about it, asked him how we were going to rescue them. Scott said he wasn't going to, but would replace them. He, he bit Lydia."

"He did what." Chris stared in horror.

"I managed to get her to the hospital, I then came straight here."

"Is she going to be okay?" They may have their problems, but the other girl was still her friend.

"Elisa and I are going to the hospital to check on her." Talia smiled reassuringly at them. "We'll do everything we can to help her."

XXXXX

Kate was so very bored; this plan was taking too long. Here she was driving to meet up with her father and make some more damn plans. She didn't care about this Pure Spark thing. All that mattered was wiping out the monsters and at the top of that list was Derek Hale, but she was going to have fun with him first. He belonged to her, nobody else could have him, and soon that werewolf would understand that.

Derek had been a cute kid, but now that she was him as an adult she had to admit he was gorgeous. She tightened her hand on the wheel; she couldn't wait to get her hands on that impressive body. Once she was done, then and only then would Kate end his life. Just then out of the corner of her eye she noticed movement through the woods. It was a werewolf there was no doubt about that. It was clear to her by the way it moved. It was time to have some fun. She pulled over, grabbed her gun and climbed out of the car and ran after her prey. It had been a good thing that she hadn't been driving fast.

"Werewolves are such idiots," Kate muttered to herself.

"Are we now?" A smooth, cultured voice spoke from just behind her.

Before she could do anything, her gun was taken, and Kate was thrown against a tree.

"So you were right in watching her and that she would follow one of us." Kali stroked a grotesquely long nail down the other woman's face.

"Oh, I know the Argent's so very well," Deucalion smirked payback was going to be so sweet.

"You don't know anything about us you freak." Her face paled as soon as she saw the white stick. Kate knew who this was and why he was blind. She was also now his captive, and no one knew where she was.

"Ah so you do know who I am, that makes things a lot simpler." Deucalion laughed cruelly.

XXXXX

Talia and Elisa walked into the hospital and over to the nurse's station.

"Hello, we looking for Lydia Martin's room." The Hale alpha asked and then she noticed the nurse's name, Melissa McCall.

"Why do you wish to see her, are you family?" Melissa asked suspiciously.

"We want to check on her to make sure she's okay. Jackson came to see me."

"Who are you? Why would he go to you? What the hell is going on?"

"Mrs McCall you won't like what you hear, and you probably wouldn't believe us." Elisa sighed as she spoke.

"Let me be the judge of that, who are you?"

"I'm Talia Hale, and this is Elisa Argent."

"Alpha Hale?" Melissa whispered, and then the other surname hit her. "Argent as in…"

"I'm Christopher's aunt."

"Okay I have no idea why you think I won't like what I'll hear, but I need to know what is going on. My son is keeping me out of the loop." She frowned as the two women glanced at each other. "Okay, what was that look for?"

"If you let Elisa take a look at Lydia, you and I can go somewhere a little more private, and we can talk. Remember you were warned, but still insisted on knowing."

"Fine, I'll take you to Lydia first, there's a little balcony near her room. No one uses it as people aren't allowed to smoke on it."

XXXXX

Talia and Melissa walked onto the balcony and sat down on a wooden bench. The door entrance was clearly visible so they could stop talking if they were interrupted.

"Just get on with what you need to say." She could tell the werewolf had been trying to figure out how to start.

"Very well if that is what you wish, at the very start of all this, there is one person who should be blamed, and that is Alan Deaton."

"What's he done?"

"Stiles is a 'Pure Spark'. He's very rare and special. As soon as Deaton realised what he was and when Scott became a True Alpha they should've been split up." It was clear Melissa wanted to ask questions, but held her tongue, for the moment. "If these two spend too much time together the 'True Alpha' becomes a negative force. He becomes more self-absorbed and, well, evil. Stiles has a lot of power, and that could have not only just been dangerous, but had deadly consequences, that damn vet should've done so many things and didn't."

"So that's why Scott's attitude has changed recently?"

"Mrs McCall we honestly don't know if your son would've still made the same decisions if he knew what was going on at the time," Talia promised the truth. "He put a spell on the Sheriff."

"What, don't be ridiculous, he wouldn't do that."

"So it was normal for him to ignore his own son, to treat Stiles as if he didn't exist?"

Melissa sighed. "No, Noah loves Stiles. Since Claudia died, they became everything to each other. What did Scott do?"

"He used a spell to make him forget how much he loved his son. Scott wanted to be that to him instead. It's clear he wanted the two of you together so you could be a family."

"My son wouldn't do that, Stiles is his best friend."

"But he did, you might have noticed how the Sheriff has started to change. The spell that was used went through the Nemeton, and now that Scott can no longer access it, the power is beginning to wear off."

Melissa wanted to argue, but she had noticed the change in Noah. He no longer came to visit and flinched at her touch. "I can't deal with this." With that, she stood and walked away.

XXXXX

Noah took a deep breath and relaxed on his bed. He just needed a little nap; things had seemed to be so complicated lately. As he started to fall asleep, an image of Stiles smirking at him came to mind. His son turns his head from his 'crime board' red wool in hand ready to connect points. All the love, how proud and the frustration of having a sarcastic genius pain in the ass soon came rushing like a tsunami right through him.

He sat up suddenly, struggled off his bed and rushed into the bathroom. He made it to the toilet just in time to empty the contents of his stomach. All those times he ignored Stiles, the way he treated him as if he didn't care. Noah couldn't believe how he thought Scott was everything he would want or need in a son. He had to see Stiles.

Talia Hale.

Where was that damn card she'd given him? He brushed his teeth and gargled before he headed back to the bedroom. It gave him a little time to think about what he was going to say. Noah grabbed his cell, the card from his trousers pocket and then dialled.

"Mrs Hale, its Noah Stilinski. I, well, need to see Stiles."

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

A/N I know I never put it on the other chapters, but I am very grateful to my beta for going through this and listening to my rambling.

XXXXX

"Sheriff, I'll tell him that you called and that the spell seems to have gone." Talia paused for a moment. "Remember that he does love you very much, but that is also why this has hit him so hard and placed some doubt there. I will do everything I can to help the two of you. You can't push things, you know him better than I do and that won't work. He's currently training, and I will get him to call you, which may be the best way to start." She heard him start to argue. "Please just listen; he has a lot of responsibilities now, more than you know. He needs your support. You have done brilliantly with him. Stiles is an amazing and caring young man…"she paused again. "Please call me Talia, very well Noah. We'll talk soon." She sighed as she placed the cell back in her bag; at least now the spell had finally ended. Hopefully, the two men would be able to get back to or get an even better relationship than before. Stiles had grown so much recently, but he was the kid the Sheriff knew and loved.

XXXXX

Elisa looked up as the hospital door opened. "She's not a werewolf."

Talia frowned. "She's not?"

"No, but she isn't completely human either. I did a spell and what it told me was the Lydia Martin is, in fact, a banshee. She is going to be fine and will wake when ready."

"Thank you, Elisa; if Lydia needs help after she awakes we'll do what we can. Let's get back to the house. I'll call Stiles now and give him an update."

XXXXX

XXXXX

Stiles turned as soon as he'd finished the conversation. "Well the spell has finally worn off, and my dad remembers how much he loves me. I can't believe Scott did that."

"I can, he's become an asshole." Jackson glared in reply at the look Stiles threw his way. "How's Lydia?" He hoped there was some news.

"Sorry Jackson, that was selfish of me to mention that first. Lydia's going to be fine."

"She'll need help with being a werewolf." Allison would stand by her friend.

"Actually, she won't, because Lyds isn't a werewolf."

Chris stared intently at Stiles. "But she was bitten by one; there are only two options in that scenario."

"Not if you aren't entirely human, it turns out our genius is a banshee, the bite wouldn't work." Stiles grinned. "She will need help though."

Allison glanced over concerned. "Lydia is my friend, but she tried to steal Derek away from you. She continuously treated you like crap, but you still want to help her?"

"I won't accept crap from anyone, not anymore. Things are going to be different." He glanced over at Jackson. "If Lydia treats me with respect and the same with my relationship with Derek, I will do everything I can."

"You're a good guy Stiles." Chris smiled.

"Thank you, Mr Argent."

"Call me Chris."

Stiles smiled brightly, Scott still had to call him Mr.

"I'll make sure she understands. I won't treat you like I did, if I do, uh, lapse let me know. It's been so long it's become automatic. I don't mean for that to sound like an excuse."

"It's going to be weird for all of us, but all we can do is move forward."

XXXXX

Noah walked out of his house when he noticed a woman standing by his vehicle. "Can I help you?"

"My name is Kali. If you don't come with me, we'll kill your son, Stiles."

His mouth fell open; it had felt like he'd just got his kid back, he couldn't lose him, not again. He nodded and walked towards her.

XXXXX

Deucalion smiled at his prisoners, things were going his way. It was time for his revenge to begin.

XXXXX

Gerard was about to leave Scott when the sudden pain was excruciating. He collapsed to the ground; his heart pounded so hard it hurt.

"Mr Argent." Scott ran over to his side. "What's going on? What can I do?"

"I need you to bite me. I'm dying Scott; I can't help you if I'm dead." He begged it was too soon he should've had more time.

"I…"

"Scott, listen to me, I'll be in your pack. We'll be a family." The hunter wanted to vomit as soon as those words left his mouth.

Scott smiled, it was perfect. He would have the Argents as part of his pack. Allison would be his. "Okay, I'll do it."

XXXXX

Stiles glanced down at his cell as it rang and frowned. He quickly answered it. "Dad?"

"I'm sorry my dear boy it's not. You might remember me, my name is Deucalion. I tried to…persuade you…to come with me. Instead, two of my pack betrayed me. Now you will come to me or As I torture your father I will record all of it then afterwards, I will deliver it to you."

"Don't hurt him, I'll come."

"I'll text you the details, I wouldn't want you to make a mistake, that would be, unfortunate. I will tell you the necessary rules; come alone and don't tell anyone."

"I understand." As soon as he uttered those words the phone went dead. He just waited for that message. As soon as it arrived Stiles snuck out of the house. No one heard him as it wasn't expected.

XXXXX

Peter was in his car deciding what to dowhen he saw Stiles very distinctive jeep go past. Only one person was in it, what the hell was he up to? Up until now, the little spark had been good about not going anywhere alone, so it had to be something serious. There was no other choice but to follow him and see what the hell was going on. He hoped that Stiles wouldn't be his usual perceptive self and would be too preoccupied and not notice him. Should he let the others know what was going on?

XXXXX

Gerard sat in his car with Scott when his phone rang. "Yes." The change had been painful, and as much as he wanted it, he had fought. In his mind, it was still going to change him into one of them, a monster.

"Ah, my dear old friend."

"We're not friends and never have been Deucalion, what do you want?"

"If you don't care about your daughter than please hang up. She's definitely a chip off your psychotic old block. If you want her to –."

"Do what you want with her, I don't care." He snapped.

"Good to know I can kill her and you won't lift a finger. I do have something that you might be interested in?"

"There's nothing you have that I want Deucalion–."

"Not even a Pure Spark?" He didn't have him now, but he would soon.

Gerard paused whoever had that kid would be powerfuk. It was obviously a trap, but it was worth the risk. "Fine, where do I need to go?"

"I'll send you the details. I wouldn't want you to forget anything with you are getting on in years."

As soon as the phone call ended Scott had to ask. "You were going to let your daughter die, but were willing to go for Stiles?"

"Stiles has a power I can use, Kate is and always will be a liability."

"I can't let you carry on thinking that way. I'm your alpha now, and that kind of thing looks bad on me."

Gerard just stared at the young man blankly. If he didn't need him, the werewolf would already be dead. "We'll talk about this later. I need to make some calls."

XXXXX

Kate knew that Deucalion did it on purpose, put his cell on speaker. How dare her father think Stiles was more important than she was, whoever this brat was he would die? When this battle was over, she would be one left standing.

XXXXX

Deaton packed some things up that could possibly help. When Gerard called, there was no way he could refuse. He had to hurry it wouldn't be long before his ride arrived, Victoria.

XXXXX

Allison suddenly looked around. "It's very quiet," and then it hit her. "Where's Stiles?"

Jackson used his nose and followed it straight to Stiles' empty room with an open window.

"What the hell is going on? Where did he go?" Chris demanded he knew that Jackson felt the same as he did. They were his 'Guardians', and one of the rarest people that existed had vanished.

XXXXX

Just to make sure that he spilt Deucalion's forces there was one call he needed to make, and that stupid blind werewolf had given him the ammunition. "Talia, I just thought you should know that Deucalion has the Stilinski boy. I'll forward the details." With that, he hung up.

XXXXX

Talia growled, her eyes flashed red how had Stiles managed to be captured. It would only be because someone he cared about was in danger. "Noah," she whispered.

TBC


	16. Chapter 16

Derek and Alex had been working at the restaurant when they heard about Stiles they headed home. Once there all they could do was wait, it wasn't long before Aiden and Ethan arrived to help.

Alex's cell just went off. "Hey mom…what, yeah okay. We'll be careful, I promise."

"What's going on?" Derek demanded as soon as the call ended.

"Deucalion has Stiles. Gerard called mom to let her know. He knows he can't take the Alpha Pack all alone." Just then his cell vibrated. "She's just sent the information to me."

"Where's Peter?" Aiden glanced around with a frown. "He left before us."

"If he arrived here earlier he might have seen Stiles leave, do you think he could've followed him?" Allison asked.

Alex shrugged his shoulders. "We'll soon find out. I don't want to call him just in case he is watching anywhere."

Chris looked over to his daughter and nodded. "We'll get armed and come with you."

Derek just stared at them, their family was more than likely there and it was not to assist the Hale's.

"Stiles is my friend and my, our family has gone too far. They have to be stopped. I'll–."

"We'll do whatever it takes to stop my father and the Alpha Pack." Chris added. "Whether I want to be or not I am still a Guardian. Scott also has to be dealt with."

XXXXX

Stiles walked into the huge abandoned building, a derelict warehouse and there was his father.

"Stiles." Noah called out as he rushed over and pulled his son into a tight hug.

"Dad." He never thought he would have this again after what Scott had done. "I love you."

"I love you to Stiles and I'm so very proud of you. You shouldn't have come here; it's my job to protect you."

"I shouldn't have…don't be stupid, of course I should be here."

"How touching, such a heart-warming scene." Deucalion moved forward tapping his cane as he moved to them. As soon as he was close enough he reached out grabbed Stiles pulled him away.

"Leave my son alone." Noah struggled against the grip that Ennis now had him in. "You have me, let him go."

"You, why would I want you? Stiles, you have so much power, the things we could accomplish together."

"Wow, you really are nuts. You kidnap my father to force me to come here. You've kidnapped Boyd and Erica." He waved his hand at the cage that held them. "Did you put the cages in here; if not what the hell are they doing here?"

Noah rubbed the bridge of his nose, but couldn't help but smile; nothing stopped his son's mind for long. "Stiles, does that really matter now?"

"What, oh right, it's not important. Where was I? Oh yes, you kidnapped my father and my friends, so no I won't join you and whatever schemes you have in mind."

"Don't make me hurt your mate. I will kill him if I have to, after I've let the lovely Miss Argent over there play with him. I'm sure they could make more 'wonderful' memories."

Kate laughed. "Oh, yes I do have so many plans for him. I look forward to seeing how much that body can take."

"Leave Derek out of this asshole, and if she goes anywhere near him I will make her pay."

Deucalion noticed the look on the Sheriff's face. "You look surprised, didn't you know that your son had a mate. A male werewolf in fact. Oh yes you dumped you actual son for Scott McCall and his attractive mother didn't you?"

"It wasn't his fault, stop with this pathetic bad guy routine. You've seriously watched too many films."

Noah felt the guilt start to rise again, but it wasn't alone, along came anger. Scott had taken away the chance to see his son grow into this man. It had happened so quickly. Stiles had met his pack, his mate and he had missed it all. Melissa should've noticed the change and done something. She knew that Stiles was his life, but still did nothing. Whatever might have been between them was gone. All that mattered now was being with his son.

"If only you had agreed to join me. I'm sure Kate would like to start her revenge on Derek, with hurting the one he loves."

As soon as the cage door was opened she ran out and headed straight for the person who her father deemed more important, but before Kate could reach him there was a loud growl from the door. Stiles closed his eyes and waited, but nothing happened. He cautiously opened one eye and then the second. There in front of him was Peter, wolfed out and furious glaring at the women who murdered his family. In one quick and easy move he reached out a clawed hand and slashed Kate across the throat. Her body crumpled to the floor, her hands came up trying to cover and stop the flowing blood.

"Please." She begged as she red drops ooze from her mouth. "Give me the bite. I...promise...to help fight at your side, to beat my father."

Peter crouched down so he could look into her eyes. "No one is going to help you and your father will join you soon enough." He moved his head so he could whisper into her ear. "This was for my wife and unborn child." He stood, placed a hand on Stiles' shoulder and moved him away. The 'Pure Spark' was still his to protect.

"Thank you for saving my life."

"No need to thank me, I managed to get my revenge."

Just then there were squeals from outside of car arriving, slam of doors and voices yelling. It looked like more people were going to crash the party.

XXXXX

At the hospital Jackson had gone to make sure no one went after his girlfriend. He'd gone to get a cold drink when he saw her out the window. He'd dropped the can onto the floor and ran outside. Jackson managed to hold her as her legs gave way and she screamed. It was the most horrifying sound and it ended with a name.

Kate Argent.

Then Lydia's body just went limp.

XXXXX

Ennis growled he was tired of these games and that damn brat had been the reason for many of their problems. He grabbed Stiles and threw him against the wall dazing him. Getting ready for the battle that was about to start. Ethan and Aiden stormed in they move towards each other and then slide together, their muscles and bones combining so they became one creature. They eventually stood protecting their charge.

Noah wanted to go his son, but as the two teenagers merged into one he was frozen to the spot. It stood in front of Stiles making sure no harm came to him. A disgraced hunter noticed that the Sheriff's gaze was not on him. He pulled back his arm and punched the elder Stilinski and he collapsed to the ground, blood poured from his nose.

Ennis smirked at the twins. "Deucalion should never have let you freaks join us. He should've put you down the first chance he…" Blood dripped down from his mouth, his eyes wide with shock as he looked down. The creature's fist was embedded in his chest. "No." He managed to choke out before they ripped out his heart. This particular alpha had always been arrogant and talked too much. The way he had treated the twins, they had been afraid of him. It made him believe that he'd always beat them. Ennis had been wrong.

Gerard slowly made his way around to the 'Pure Spark' who was slowly coming around. If he couldn't have this brat no one else could. It was time for Stiles Stilinski to die.

"No!" Derek screamed as soon as he saw the elder Argent head towards his mate. He struggled to beat the hunters and wolves, but more and more seemed to be attacking him. He wouldn't get there in time. "Stiles."

Just then the door flew open…

TBC


	17. Chapter 17

A/N Thank you to my wonderful beta.

XXXXX

There in the doorway was a naked man, his body engulfed in flames, but not burning him. Noah blinked as he couldn't believe what he was seeing. It was his deputy Jordan Parrish. The words 'I was drawn here' echoed in his mind. The newcomer walked past everybody; Deucalion's wolves, Gerard's hunters, anyone who tried to stop him. A deeper fire within his eyes grew brighter and brighter until the light covered those attackers. All that could be heard was their screams from with the flames.

The Sheriff's heart began to pound as Jordan made his way over to his son. Talia reached out and grabbed his arm before he could do anything.

"I think he's here to protect Stiles."

"You think?" Noah replied a little hysterically.

Jordan gently lifted Stiles into his arms, turned and walked out with him.

"No!" Gerard screamed, if he couldn't have the power of a Pure Spark, no one else could.

Allison and Chris looked on in horror when he started to lose control and began to change into a werewolf. Victoria moved towards him believing that she could help him keep control; after all, they did have a connection.

"Gerard?" She reached out and touched his shoulder.

At the feel of the hand, he turned and attacked her. His fangs plunging deep into her neck, blood flowing down his throat and quenching a thirst he never knew he had. The monster tamed for a moment. Within him, the man was the monster and not the wolf.

Deucalion just laughed this was a much more fitting punishment than just killing the man. While his senses were focused on the spectacle in front of him, he never sensed Talia behind. Her claws were already out and quickly pushed them through his back. His eyes widened in shock, and she lowered him to the ground.

"I'm sorry it came to this. You were a great man once, with vision, but that man died years ago. It's finally time to let all that hate inside of you go."

Deucalion reached up a bloody hand and stroked her cheek. "I always loved you Talia, and because of that your betrayal felt the worse."

"I knew, I always knew." Talia kissed his forehead as he finally died.

Scott stood next to Deaton and watched all the chaos and destruction that was going on all around them. The young alpha was shocked to see Chris and Allison fight alongside the Hale's, against their only family. It wasn't supposed to be like this. He'd teamed up with Gerard to make sure the two of them could end up together, what would happen now?

"Dr Deaton," Scott whined, "we're losing."

"No, we're not. We were pretending to help Gerard to gather information to pass to Alpha Hale. Unfortunately, everything came to a head before we could do that." The vet stared at his protégé until Scott finally caught onto his meaning.

"Of course we were." He smiled; Allison would think he was a real hero for putting himself in danger to help. Scott turned and slashed Kali, but didn't kill her. Deaton had a silver knife coated with wolfsbane to finish her off.

"Killing isn't the way," Scott repeated dutifully, no one knew that he had killed before, but that was for the greater good.

Chris was slammed into a wall by a couple of hunters.

"You've betrayed your own kind, your family." The hunter sneered.

"Me, you were following a werewolf. If he'd kept to the code, he should've taken his own life." He couldn't free himself when another man came at him with a knife. Chris struggled he couldn't leave his daughter alone.

Suddenly there was a bright light that blinded him. When it was clear his attackers were on the floor out cold. Chris looked up and expected to see Elisa, but there with her hands out looking shocked was Allison. The fight began to subside with Deucalion and Gerard both dead. The Hale's were winning.

Allison now the head of the family walked over to the other hunters. "I order you to stop and get in the cage while we sort things out."

"You're a witch in league with those monsters. We don't listen to the likes of you, we know you whoring yourself out to them."

Chris growled and moved to defend his daughter, but she held up her hand to stop him.

"I'm Allison Argent, the matriarch of the Argent Clan. If you don't do as I say and you're fortunate, you'll survive, for now. I will then contact the council and tell them you've been attacking innocent werewolves, including the Hale's who were sent here with their blessing. You were also willing to follow a man who ignored the code after he became a werewolf. I'm sure you all have black marks against your names. What do you think will happen after they hear about this?"

Slowly the remaining hunters made their way into the cages; they had lost and knew that anything else would go against them. At least they still had their lives.

Scott smiled brightly at his girlfriend, she was already amazing, and now that she had magic they would be invincible.

"Go team," Stiles muttered as he walked back into the building. He ignored everyone, walked over to Deucalion, winced as he searched the body. "Aha." He pulled out some keys.

Erica and Boyd watched as Stiles let them out of their prison, she reached out and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you, Batman."

"Anytime Catwoman."

Boyd placed a hand on Stiles' shoulder and smiled. Both werewolves knew that being saved was at the hands of a lot of people and the two of them would thank them all.

Scott walked over to join them. "Jackson told me you'd been taken. I'm sorry I couldn't have been here sooner. I'm your alpha, and I will always come for you."

Everyone with and without super hearing could hear that lie. Stiles shook his head in disgust and walked away, Erica and Boyd at his side.

XXXXX

Jackson, Lydia and Melissa all jumped out of the car to join everyone. They sat and had waited at the Hale's for everyone to arrive back or those that had survived.

Scott's head rolled back at the slap he received.

He looked around at everyone staring at him. He wasn't a monster; there were hard decisions that had to be made. "I was afraid for you Lydia, all this was so dangerous and that you were dating Jackson. He has control issues, and with everything else, I was afraid you would be killed. I was looking out for your well-being."

"My well-being?" She repeated.

"Yes, I knew that you and Jackson were having problems. I was worried and thought that this would help the two of you."

"You thought you would help us by forcing her to become a werewolf or die?" Jackson snarled at the excuse.

Melissa hadn't wanted to believe the things that Talia Hale had said, but now she had no choice. Her son had bitten someone against their will. What else had he done?

"Mom?" Scott noticed the look on her face, he reached out towards her.

She just shook her head. Elisa came to her side and took her into the house. It was going to be a long night; there were still plenty of things to discuss and decisions to be made.

"I'm a what?" Parrish asked as he walked with Stiles.

"A hellhound and a Guardian, to me. Don't worry it will all be explained."

Noah smiled at his son, he was so glad that he could feel the love and how proud he was of the young man.

XXXXX

Everyone settled down to figure out what to do next, to also cover all the errors that had happened to get to this point.

Talia turned and looked at Deaton. "Why didn't you tell anyone about Stiles or even start to train him yourself? As soon as you knew he was a Pure Spark, you should've split him and Scott up."

TBC


	18. Chapter 18

A/N Thank you to my wonderful beta.

XXXXX

Deaton scoffed. "Stiles would never have done anything I said, not without asking a lot of questions, never-ending questions. I was going to be and am the Emissary to the True Alpha. I wanted to be the Hale packs as well, but you picked him."

Stiles smirked. "You really think you know everything and you were happy to have an alpha who was that stupid to never question you and be a 'yes' man?"

Scott stared at them and then what was said sank in. "Hey, I'm not stupid. You know what I don't think it was all a spell. Who would want a son like you? A screw-up?"

Talia reached out and grabbed both Stilinski's; there had already been enough violence.

"My son is not a screw-up, and I am proud of him. He's a powerful Pure Spark, a genius; he's training to be the Hale Emissary. He has guardians born to protect him."

"If they want," Stiles added.

"If they want, he wouldn't force anyone, unlike some. And finally, he has a mate in Derek." Noah said passionately.

Derek reached out and took his mate's hand.

"I have Allison, a powerful witch." Scott walked over to her.

She stood and moved away. "No, you don't."

"Anyway, back to Deaton." Talia didn't want anyone to get side-tracked.

"Scott was a good guy who tried to do his best. I didn't know why Scott changed after he met Allison and became…"

"Selfish." Erica offered.

"Well, yes, I suppose that is as good a word as any. It was more than just teenage angst though. I mean he was happy to leave his best friend in danger just to talk to his girlfriend." 

"So when did you realise that Stiles was a Pure Spark?" Derek demanded an answer.

"Initially I just thought he was just getting tired of Stiles, but when he started to look into the Nemeton and magic it was clear something was going on. I created a 'herbal drink' and gave it to Stiles; it let off a certain glow."

"That thing tasted disgusting. I thought I was seeing things. Hang on I was, you drugged me."

Deaton ignored the rant and carried on. He loved having an audience. "I did a little research, it did take a while, and I was shocked when it came back. Him, of all people having that power. It did explain the change in Scott; I knew that I could use all that negativity for my own uses. Scott was too moral, well, in his own way."

"What do you mean 'in my own way'? Just because I thought you shouldn't kill people."

"At the start, you didn't want to get your hands dirty. It was okay for them to leave Beacon Hills and carry on with their killing sprees. It was outside your territory, so in your eyes, your hands were still clean." Stiles argued.

"Well, I didn't kill anyone did I–." Scott quickly shut his mouth, hoping that this conversation would soon end. There were things he didn't want to come out.

"Their blood is still on your hands." This was not the first time the two ex-best friends had this argument.

"Anyway." Deaton interrupted them. "Scott believed that the extra power was because he was a True Alpha. He only recently found out it was because of Stiles."

"That is why you wanted to be friends with him again," Lydia added finally the pieces were starting to fit together.

"If only Stiles acted like he should and stayed by his best friend's side. Scott would've become the strongest True Alpha to ever exist, and I would be the most powerful Emissary."

Noah clenched his fists, he wanted to go and hit the man who tried to use his son like that. Melissa couldn't believe what she was listening too. Dr Deaton was supposed to be a good influence on her son. She glanced over at the man she had feelings for if there had been anything between them now disappeared. He would never believe any of it was real.

"My dear Alpha Hale," Deaton said condescendingly. "If you're so concerned about your 'Pure Spark' why are you letting them spend this time together?"

"Would you like to tell him the truth?" Stiles asked Scott.

Noah moved as Allison went to join them so she could sit next to his son. Stiles pulled her into a hug and then took hold of her hand. It was clear the two of them were becoming friends in their own right. Chris moved so he could take her other hand. She had lost so much but gained as well.

"So you've picked him over me? You're meant to love me."

"Love you, Scott, I don't even know you. I wonder if I ever did. Look at the way you've treated people. They're toys you played with, and when you have no more use for them, they're discarded."

Melissa knew there was worse to come. "And?" Scott refused not just to say anything, but to even look at her. "Stiles?"

"I don't want to hurt you anymore." She'd already been told so much about her son, and yet the worse was still to come.

"Don't say anything then." Scott snapped.

"Stiles, please, I need to know." She pleaded.

"Scott isn't a True Alpha, not anymore," Talia spoke instead.

"You're lying, you want Scott's power," Deaton shouted.

"Why do you think that no one ever hears of a True Alpha after they come into power? Why aren't the rest of their stories told?" Elisa asked.

"Because they've earnt their place in history and are left in peace out of respect. It would be a rather long and boring story." The vet muttered.

Stiles rolled his eyes. "And you think you're an expert at research, amateur."

"How dare you talk to me like that?" He turned to Noah. "You should've raised him better." All he received was a smirk in return.

"How about you tell the rest of us then?" Chris asked.

"As you know a True Alpha uses and turns a Pure Spark evil and because it's naturally a light ability the Spark dies." Stiles started to explain.

"You're a Jedi, to my Sith?"

"Scott, it's not a film or a joke. If I hadn't met Derek, I might be dead already. The True Alpha can't permanently exist because at some point we are all selfish, we think of ourselves. Life is going to get in the way. Look at Scott he hadn't earnt anything, he was stubborn about what he believed was right. Then later he gets a power boost from yours truly."

Lydia frowned. "You say that Scott isn't a True Alpha, but he is still an alpha. I saw those red eyes as he bit me, against my will and on that subject why haven't I changed?"

TBC


	19. Chapter 19

A/N Thank you to my wonderful beta who listened to me babble and help get this story into some kind of order.

XXXXX

"The bite kick-started your own supernatural ability. You're a banshee, which we can talk about when you've done your own research. You know you're going to." Stiles smiled, he still hadn't forgiven her, but would still help.

"So can someone please explain why Scott's still an alpha?" Isaac asked.

"The alpha that ended up on Deaton's table, Scott killed him and…" Allison's voice faded off, she still found it hard to believe.

"And?" Noah asked.

"The homeless man that was found dead, he'd obviously seen what Scott had done," Stiles whispered.

"It was for the greater good. Everybody needed me."

Melissa fought back nausea and glanced over at the hunters. What were they going to do with him?

"I will never forgive Scott for stealing my dad, for making me feel worthless, but…"

"But what?" Was there hope for her son?

"Deaton is still partly to blame. We will never know if we were separated things 'might' have been different, but we can't know for sure. They do both need to be punished though."

Talia nodded in agreement and added. "The Emissary Council will come and take Deaton; they're going to deal with him personally."

"So my punishment will be my life."

"I don't know, many things have been discussed, but it will be down to them to choose."

"It doesn't matter my life is over and for what, Scott lied to me."

"You lied to me as well." Scott pouted, his life was really over Allison, hated him.

"We," Stiles nodded towards Talia, "have discussed things and come up with a solution. The Councils are in agreement, including the Hunter's one. I hate Scott, those are words I never thought I would say or truly feel. As we said some things were out of his control, but not everything. There are decisions he made that he will have to pay for."

Melissa looked over at him sadly. "I'm sorry I never stepped in when your father started to act strangely. I was weak and just wanted something for myself. You are a special young man Stiles, and that has nothing to do with you being a Pure Spark. You don't take the easy route and never give up. We could all learn from you."

Scott glared at her. "I'm your son; you should be saying that to me."

"Yes, you are my son, and we were both selfish."

"We plan to take the alpha ability from those werewolves left alive. We'll do the same to Scott." Elisa glanced over at Allison. "You can watch and start to learn if you like?" She waited for her great-niece to nod. "It will also take out those toxic elements. Any selfish feelings after that will all be his."

"When are you going to do it?" Noah asked.

"As soon as everything is ready." Talia wanted this dealt with as soon as possible.

XXXXX

Scott walked back in his head hanging down in defeat. He glanced up, his eyes flashed blue, and then he gave everyone puppy dog eyes, but no one was moved. He'd played them all too many times.

"Is that all that could be done?" Erica asked it seemed not enough for what he did and tried to do.

Stiles smiled at her. "There is more, we talked about many things that could be done. We even considered making Scott human."

The ex-alpha suddenly smiled. He glanced over at Allison, hope covering his face. She turned away in disgust; even now all Scott thought about was what he wanted.

"You're not going to, right?" Chris asked.

"No, we're not going to make him human."

"Stiles, but why, we're best friends, brothers. You know all I've ever wanted was to be normal."

"Scott, we aren't giving you a gift, it's a punishment, and we haven't been friends or brothers for a while. If you were changed, you'd act like nothing was wrong."

He glanced around, and it was clear that no one was going to defend him. If he wasn't going to be human, then a beta wasn't good enough either. It wouldn't take much for him to be an alpha again. Scott eyes Talia carefully.

"You're a permanent beta."

"What?" His eyes flew to Stiles. "Why can't I be an alpha, just a normal one?"

"It's all about what you want, isn't it? Once again, you are being punished. You will always be a blue-eyed beta; others will know you have killed an innocent."

"He was homeless how do we know he was innocent?" Scott argued. "What makes someone an innocent anyway? If I killed them accidentally would my eyes still be blue?"

"It no longer matters, it's done, and no one can change it. The Council's, myself and Alpha Hale will give you assignments and trust me some of them that already have been planned are disgusting. You'll be magically tagged, so we know where you are at all times. You can never leave Beacon Hills except for these assignments. A guard will also be assigned to you. Beacon Hills will be your prison, make no doubt about that. Your sentence is life with no chance of parole. Oh and because of the way you used the Nemeton you might get hit with magical pot-shots through the creatures who live here."

"I wanted to see the world, to go away to college," Scott complained.

Melissa had finally had enough. "Stop it, Scott. You're lucky; you could be killed because of the code or in an actual prison."

"I was controlled."

"That you 'might' have been controlled is the only reason you're getting this sentence. You made so many mistakes and other choices you could've made Scott. You need to take responsibility for what you did." Talia added.

"What about us Allison, I love you."

"It's over Scott; I don't want to have anything to do with you." She turned and walked away.

"Peter, can you take Scott to one of the cages in the basement please." She asked her brother.

"But there are plenty of rooms, why do I need to go down there?"

"You're not a guest." Peter snapped. "Some arrangements still need to be sorted out, and until that happens, you'll stay in a cage."

"Melissa, when everything has been sorted he will be back home with you," Stiles promised her.

Jackson looked around everything had seemed to have suddenly changed. "I know I'm one of these guardians, but I can't be."

"You don't have to be, you're still welcome to be part of the pack." Talia smiled at him.

"I, I appreciate that. So much has gone on and I never had a chance to tell anyone this, but my parents are moving to London, and I'm going with them."

Lydia stared at her on and off boyfriend. "You can't, what about me and what I need?"

"At the moment we're not good for each other. You want someone totally devoted to you, I can't be that. I'm not the only one that has a change in front of them."

"I know some packs in London, I'll get you an introduction, and maybe one of them would be a good fit."

"Thank you, Alpha Hale, I'd appreciate that." Jackson smiled at her.

"Talking about guardians, I can't be one full time. Allison needs me now more than ever. She's the head of our family and has magic to learn. I will be around if I'm needed." Chris had to show his daughter that she was his number one priority.

"I'm a guardian and a hellhound? Well, can I see how things go?" Jordan asked.

"Of course you can, this is all new to you. We'll spend time together going over everything for you. You also need to get to know me better if you're going to protect me."

"That sounds great, thank you." The deputy smiled.

Stiles looked at the others. "Isaac, Erica, and Boyd you're welcome into the Hale pack on the condition you stop with the bullying and attitude. With everything you've all been through, I don't get why you would treat others that way."

Erica glanced down at her hands, finally being free of her illness it had gone to her head. Deep down she knew it was wrong, but couldn't seem to stop. "I'll stop." She promised as being part of this pack seemed like a wonderful idea.

"Me too." Isaac agreed, feeling in control had made him feel stronger and instead of helping he became a bully.

"I should've stopped them." Boyd didn't partake in it, but he didn't do anything to stop it either.

"What?" Lydia snapped when she felt eyes on her.

"You really aren't better than anyone. How dare you treat people like playthings and discard them when you've had enough. I don't know what I ever saw in you. You need to change more than anyone else, if you can't or won't, you aren't welcome into the pack. But we will help you to understand what it is to be a banshee."

"What if I don't want your help?" She glared at Stiles.

He shrugged his shoulders. "That's your choice."

Lydia opened and closed her mouth. No one spoke to her like that. "I'll think about it."

Derek walked over and hugged his mate. "So you lived and didn't turn to the dark side."

"Nope, all because I have you, someone, who loves me and makes the best curly fries in the world."

"I don't think it was because of me, but you're right, I do love you."

"I wonder what would've happened if Deucalion and Gerard never got involved?" Stiles muttered.

"I'm glad you're fine son and happy," Noah whispered hating the fact that he wasn't sure if he could hug his son or not.

"Thanks and I'm glad you're back to normal." He smuggled into his boyfriend's arms. Stiles knew that he and his dad needed to talk first.

"So, Derek, you're a chef?"

"Oh god no," Stiles muttered at the thought of all the food his dad could get. "Hang on, you'd better have not been stuffing your face full of unhealthy crap?" Stiles glare became stronger at the guilty look on his father's face.

Just then Laura and Cora ran in. "We've got a problem." The older sibling shouted.

Stiles glanced over at his alpha. "And here I thought things would be calm for a little while, stupid me."

"That was rather optimistic of you." Talia laughed and then turned her attention to her daughters to find out what was going on.

The End


End file.
